The Next Wolf Girl?
by taylorbarefoot XD
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella, she rushes to Jake her bestfriend. But what if he wasn't the one to comfort her? What if she is imprinted on by Embry? First Fan Fic... i guess i suck at summaries. Doesn't exactly follow along with the book. Read :D Bella/Embry
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok here we go. This is my first fan fic so keep that in mind as you read. Anyways my story does not follow along precisely with the book so if there is any confusion please feel free to ask questions. So…here's the first chapter. :]

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing…although I wouldn't mind owning one of the wolfs XD

Bella's POV

Edward left me.

He never wanted me.

He never loved me.

He lied to me.

Instead of crying I ran out of the woods and got in my truck. I dug my keys out of my pocket and shoved them into the ignition turning them until the truck started with a roar. I drove as fast as my truck would allow.

I pulled up to the familiar house and the door swung open as Jacob ran out.

Jacob's POV

I was sitting on the couch when I heard the familiar roar of Bella's truck. I ran out the house as fast as I could smiling hugely.

"Bella!" I yanked the truck door open and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Then she was sobbing onto my shoulder.

"Bella?" I was perplexed. What was wrong with her? Did I hurt her? I picked her up and carried her to the garage where I sat down pulling her onto my lap. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm here." I whispered soothing words of condolence to her until she stopped crying.

She looked up at me, her eyes red and puffy and her cheeks still stained with her tears. "He left me" was all she said.

I was so angry.

I started to shake.

I was seeing red.

How dare the prude hurt her! What's his problem?! She' perfect in every way!

I could faintly hear someone yelling at her to move, then everything was black and I was running on four legs.

Wait four legs?

What the hell? Have I lost my mind?

Then I heard someone else in my mind.

Sam: Jacob, its Sam Uley, this is gonna be very confusing but you are a werewolf meant to protect the tribe from vampires. You just phased for the first time."

Jacob: What the fuck?! Why are you in my head? Wait I'm a werewolf? Since when!?!?! What about Bella?! Vampires?!

Sam: Calm down so you can turn back into a human and we can talk this out.

Jacob: Ok. Ummmmm how?

Sam: Just think about being human and will your self to let it happen.

Though it took Jake some time he eventually shrank back into human form and much to his embarrassment he was completely nude.

Moments later Sam threw him a pair of cut off shorts mumbling something about them being an extra pair. I hastily pulled them on. "Now tell me what the hell is going on" I demanded.

Sam sighed loudly at this and looked at me.

"Do you remember the legends?" He asked me tiredly.

"Yea, don't we all know them?"

"Well there true. All of them. You are a werewolf. You turn into a giant wolf that hunts vampires. I am the alpha. We are a pack and we all share each others thoughts. AS you can see our clothes kinda get shredded when we phase. You have to learn to control your emotions, because if you don't you could hurt the people you are around. There are a lot of other minor details that will be explained later, right now we need to get to the hospital." His jaw was locked and his face was grim.

Sam stood up and started walking away. I was still standing there feeling very confused when my thoughts turned to Bella. How come Sam never said anything about her? And why the fuck did we need to go to the hospital?

That's when it all clicked. I must have hurt her when I phased.

So what do you think so far? All criticism is welcomed so please click the review button.

And don't worry I will get to the Bella/Embry relationship in the next chapter…look at this chapter as more of an introduction or prologue.

-Taylor XD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No ownership what so ever : [

This chapter is mainly from Embry's POV.

And to wolfgurl23 sorry the first chapter wasn't too long, but this one is a longer so enjoy.

Bella's POV (From before Jacob phased)

I was sitting in Jake's lap crying my eyes out when I become conscious of how warm Jake was. I guess I noticed it because Edward was awfully cold. Saying his name in my thoughts brought on another wave of sobs.

When I felt like I could cry no more I realized I owed Jake an explanation as to why I was crying in the first place. I looked up at him and simply muttered, "He left me."

Jake started quaking with anger. "Jake…are you ok?" I asked getting kinda worried.

That's when the most beautiful voice ever screamed, "Bella! Move now!"

I jumped up immediately and ran towards the voice. It wasn't very far off, only a little distance. I ran into the embracing arms turning around just in time to see a huge russet colored wolf run into the woods. I looked for Jake but all I could see was little bits of shredded cloth everywhere. That was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

I awoke feeling kinda groggy. I opened my eyes and gasped. Staring back at me were the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen. I blinked. Those eyes, I've seen them before….but where?

*Flashback*

_It was my second week in Forks and Billy and Jacob had come over to watch the game with Charlie. _

_Charlie suggested that instead of staying there that Jacob take me to the rez to meet a couple of his buddies._

_I of course agreed not wanting to spend a boring evening pretending to watch TV with them._

_When we got to the beach Jake introduced me to Quil and Embry his best friends._

_I shook hands with Quil and blushed lightly when he winked at me then shook hands with Embry who had the prettiest brown eyes I had ever seen._

*End Flashback*

"Embry?" I said hesitantly.

"Bella" he breathed my name out in a sigh of relief.

I sat up and realized I was on the Black's couch. "Embry, what the hell happened?"

Embry's POV (from before Jake phased)

I was heading to Jakes house to tell him the news. Harry Clearwater had just had a heart attack. He was in critical condition at the hospital, and his odds weren't looking too good. Billy, Charlie, Sue, and most of the pack were already there. Sam sent me to tell Jake as he finished up checking the boundary lines.

When I walked up to the familiar house I saw Bella's truck there. I remember when I first met her. That was the last night I had as a human before I phased for the first time. I will admit I had developed a small crush on her, but it was obvious from the get go Jake liked her a lot. I thought they had a chance together until she started Forks High School and got involved with the leeches.

That's when my opinion of her went downhill. She was a leech lover. She was dating my sworn enemy. As soon as Jake phases he's gonna have to live with the fact that the girl he loves chose a dead parasite over him.

I was still thinking that over when I saw them. They were sitting in the garage and she was curled up in his lap. I could see from here the sobs that shook her body. I felt a strong pull to be closer to her. So I moved toward them. When she looked up I caught sight of her face.

Everything inside me came undone as I stared at her angelic face. Even though I knew the impact of an imprint from Sam's point of view in his mind, nothing prepared me for this. I was willing to do anything for her. I would give up my life for her with out a second thought. I wanted to be her everything and her be mine. Wow…I just imprinted. Jake is so going to hate me.

That's when I noticed Jake shaking. Oh fuck he was gonna phase and hurt her.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath.

I had to get her away from him before he hurt her. I could never forgive myself or him if I let him do that.

"Bella! Move now!" I yelled.

She surprisingly jumped up very fast and ran towards me. I wrapped my arms around her glad she was safe. She turned around and saw the Jacob wolf run into the woods. Then she feinted.

I was frantic. I picked her up in my arms and couldn't help but notice how well she fit there. I carried her into Jakes house and lay her on there couch sitting on the floor beside her. I looked at her with pleading eyes, willing her to wake up so I would know she was ok.

I sat there for an eternity (which really was only five minutes but it felt much longer!) waiting for her to open her eyes. When she did she gasped and her big brown doe eyes widened. She stared at me for a moment before blinking slowly.

"Embry?" she asked hesitantly.

"Bella" I sighed. She remembered me. I was so happy.

"Embry, what the hell happened?"

I was worried. Since she was my imprint I knew I could tell her about the pack but I was scared shitless she would reject me.

"How about I tell you on the ride to the hospital?"

Her eyes widened, "Is Jake okay did the w-…"

I felt a pang of jealousy over how worried she was about him but quickly dismissed it.

"Jake is fine. He just phased for the first time" I said.

I helped her up, and led her to her truck. I took her keys and drove to the hospital. I explained the whole situation; starting with Harry having a heart attack, moving on to the wolf's, and finishing up about imprinting. Though I actually never said she was my imprint I just explained it to her. I'm such a wimp I though to myself. I can't even tell her. I'll just have to tell her later I guess.

Through the whole thing she was silent. We were at the hospital by then, parked outside. I was waiting on her to say something.

"Why can't I have a normal life?" she seemed to be talking to herself.

Now she was muttering, "An ex-boyfriend who's a vampire, a best friend that's a werewolf, and a crush on another werewolf."

She blushed and I couldn't help but notice how cute it was. Wait, did she just say she had a crush on a werewolf…that would mean me wouldn't it?

My heart somersaulted with joy and I smiled at her cheekily.

"We should probably go inside now" she said timidly.

Great she probably thinks I'm a psycho who stares at her.

"Yea, probably."

We walked inside and sat in the waiting room with the pack, hoping for good news concerning Harry. After 5 minutes of sorrowful silence, Sam came in with Jake trailing behind him. When he saw Bella sitting beside me he ran up with his mouth open.

He stuttered something about he thought he hurt her. They hugged and were whispering to each other. I yet again was jealous of how close they were. I wonder if she will ever feel that way with me.

I sighed loudly causing Sam to look at me. When he did, he somehow just knew. He gave me a knowing look with a small smile. We told Jake who was actually in the hospital since apparently he thought he had hurt Bella.

Psssshhh as if I would have let him.

Charlie showed up next, (we had called him earlier) and we all sat down again, and waited for what was going to happen next.

Did you really think I would have let Jake hurt Bella? AS IF! As I said earlier it doesn't go along with the books so if there is any confusion feel free to ask. XD Also this chapter was a lot longer than the first so I'm proud of myself. Please review and I might get the next chapter posted faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob's POV

Since the hospital wasn't that far away, Sam and I jogged there. He was silent the whole time leaving me to my thoughts.

Gah, I disgust myself. I fucking hurt Bella. What's wrong with me? I'm a horrid monster. She could die, and it was my entire fault. I promised myself then that if she did die, I would never forgive myself.

We walked in the hospital. I was following Sam to the waiting room. I looked around to see who was all here. I searched each of their faces to see what they were feeling. I saw Quil holding a little girl, Sue silently crying, Leash and Seth who were comforting there mother, my dad sitting silently in the corner, Paul and Jared were talking to each other.

Then sitting in the chair was Embry and beside him was Bella.

Wait, WHAT?! She's ok?!?!

My mouth opened in shock, as I ran to her and hugged her. God I loved her so much. Whoa! I loved her? Yea…I think I do.

I was stuttering, I- I - -I thought---I---I-I -h—h-hurt---y-y-y-ou…

I sat down on the other side of her and she told me that Embry had saved her and that she was fine. I told her that we would finish our conversation later.

They then told me that Harry had a heart attack and was in critical condition.

Charlie came in looking very distressed. We all sat back down again. Then a nurse came in and called for the Clearwater family. We all stood up and formed a semi-circle around Sue, Leah, and Seth.

Bella's POV

Wow, major weird factor.

My ex is a vampire (of course I already knew that though.)

My best friend is a werewolf.

And I'm crushing on this really tall, tan skinned, chocolate eyed guy named Embry who was also a werewolf. He was so good looking. I blushed when I realized what I was thinking. I have no chance with someone like him. I still can't believe there all werewolves. This is a lot to take in

I'm glad I already knew about the vampires otherwise I never would have believed him. The only thing I didn't understand was the imprint thingy. He didn't really elaborate on that. Now that I think about it He seemed kinda tense when he mentioned it

Wait, what am I thinking?! Edward just left me and Charlie's friend could possibly die and all I can think about is Embry Call?!

Then a nurse walked in and called for the Clearwater family and we gathered around the three of them all looking at the nurse.

(A/N I thought I should do an outsider POV here just to try something a little different.)

Outsider POV

The apprehensive group was looking at the nurse. They were all waiting on the news of a family member or loved one. The nurse looked a little nervous to be surrounded by the tall men.

She addressed the whole group.

"I am very glad to say to you all that Mr. Harry Clearwater is doing better. He gave us quite a scare but he should be fine, and ready to go home in a couple of days."

The whole group exhaled loudly. They were all very happy that he was alive.

Okay I know this one was WAY short but I'm thinking about doing the rest of the story in Bella's POV and I need your opinion before I continue.  
By the way i have another story coming out. It will be a Seth/Bella. So check it out.


	4. Chapter 4

Embry's POV

We were all glad that Harry was okay. The nurse led Sue who was holding Claire (the little girl that Jake noticed sitting in Quil's lap. Claire was Quil's imprint and was living in La Push for the summer.) and Charlie who was pushing Billy in the wheelchair to see Harry. We all formed a group around Sam.

"Listen you guys, the Cullen's left today so our boundary lines have expanded"

So that was why Bella was muttering about an ex vampire boyfriend. Stupid blood sucker, he was the reason Bella had been crying earlier. I hope she's alright. Not only did Harry almost die, but her boyfriend left, and she found out about the wolves. I sneaked a glance at her and saw she that looked exhausted.

Sam spent the next 5 minutes going on and on about how we had to protect Forks too, then he sent Leah, Quil, and Jared to patrol, since Paul and Seth had the last patrol with him. They left leaving me, Sam, Jake, and Bella there.

Sam spoke up, "Alright that leaves us with you guys. I think we need to go to mine and Emily's house. There are still some thing that we need to explain to Jake and Bella."

Bella looked like she was about to protest when Sam said, "Don't worry I'm going to tell Charlie now. Embry will you come with me?"

I followed him to tell Charlie and the others where we would be and as soon as we turned the corner he looked at me, "You imprinted?" he inquired.

"Yes"

"Have you told her?"

"I told her everything…..except that."

"You need to."

I sighed, "How the hell can I tell her after that damn leech just broke up with her?"

"Embry, just tell her. I know this isn't going to be easy for you or her, not to mention Jake. So I'm giving you this week off from patrols. Besides if you tell her now she will have Emily, Leah, and Kim to talk to. (Emily is obviously Sam's imprint, Kim is Jared's, and Leah is the only female wolf.) Just remember, you're not the only one who's developed feelings. I'm sure she has felt the same pull to you, you've felt for her."

"Yeah, she mentioned something earlier about a crush."

We walked into the room and told Charlie that Bella was going to stay the night at Sam's and Emily's, then we went back to get Bella and Jake before heading out to Bella's truck. Sam told Jake to ride on the back and he drove, so that left Bella and I free to talk to each other.

It was starting to get late and I could tell she was tired, but still the sooner I told her the better.

"Bella? Do you remember what I told you about imprinting?"

"Not really Embry, Why?"

"Imprinting is when the wolf meets there soul mate and knows it by just looking at them. The wolf then feels the need to be whatever there imprint desires, whether it be a friend or a lover or anything else they needed."

"I understand Embry, but why are you telling me this?"

I sighed, now or never, I thought.

"I imprinted on you Bella."

Bella's POV

Harry was okay. That was the only thing my mind really processed at the moment. I was so tired. I knew Sam was talking about patrolling so I zoned out feeling very bored. I only really started paying attention when half the group left and Sam say's something about going to his house.

I started to say what about Charlie but then he said he was going to tell them now. He took Embry with him and I felt kind of lost without him in my sights. Me and Jake stood there in comfortable silence until they came back and we headed to my truck. Sam made Jake ride on the back and said he would drive.

I will admit I was a little excited, that meant I could talk to Embry. I got squished between them, and man was I getting hot. Seriously these guys felt like they should be dying of heat stroke, and then I remembered Embry mentioning something about it earlier.

Embry asked me about the imprinting thing and then proceeded to explain it to me. When I said I understand but didn't' get why he was explaining it to me he sighed.

"I imprinted on you Bella."

Then I suddenly felt overwhelmed with fatigue and closed my eyes.

"That's nice Embry" I smiled when I said his name and then lay my head on his shoulder. I felt his arm wrap around me as I fell asleep, dreaming of Embry Call my werewolf soul mate.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of blueberry muffins. I sat up. I was laying on a couch. Where am I?

Then last nights events rushed back to me and I realized I must be at Sam's. Then that wasn't a dream? Embry imprinted on me? I was his soul mate?

I looked at my watch. It was only 10:50. My stomach growled so I followed the smell of the muffins to the kitchen where a fairly tall copper skin woman with black hair was humming and setting a plate of muffins on a table.

She turned when she noticed my presence, and smiled warmly at me. "Hi Bella, I'm Emily. It's nice to meet you."

I couldn't help but smile back at this beautiful woman and say "Hi."

"Get something to eat if you want it, but I suggest you hurry, once the guys attack it there want be any left."

I laughed. I knew how teenage males eat; I could only imagine how teenage male werewolves ate. I grabbed one and scarffed it down. Emily laughed and I blushed.

"These are really good"

"Thanks."

"Emily, Where's Embry?" I asked blushing.

She smiled again, "He should be here anytime now, I'm actually surprised the smell of food hasn't woke him up yet."

"So how do you feel about the imprint thing Bella?"

"Actually really good, I thought it was weird for me to feel so attracted to him when I know so little about him but the imprinting explains it. Edward just left me, and I felt like I was dying, but knowing about Embry makes me want to try to move on." I smiled

"He's my knight in shining armor."

"Awwwwuh, that's so cute!" she squealed.

I blushed when Embry came in without a shirt on. He still looked sleepy but smiled when he saw me.

"Good morning Beautiful."

Of course I blushed again. "Good morning."

He sat down at the table and attacked the muffins. Damn that boy can eat. Sam walked in and scrambled to grab some before they all disappeared. After there "feast" Embry walked up to me, "Ummm would you like to go back to my place today, and hang out and watch movies or something?"

"That sounds fun." He let out a breath he was holding and his face broke out into a grin that I couldn't help but return.

JPOV

We knew Harry was okay, and after Sam giving us a lecture and leaving to talk to the adults with Embry, me and Bella were left alone. Though I had about a hundred things to say to her I couldn't manage to speak so we were both silent. Sam and Embry came back and said we were going in her truck to Sam's house.

Sam drove and made me ride on the back. It was getting late. I hopped on and couldn't help but be jealous of Embry for sitting beside Bella. I mean, for Christ sakes I'm in love with her.

The quiet ride to Sam's gave me plenty of time to think and sort things out. I needed to tell her I loved her. It was perfect, the leech had left and she had, after all, come straight to me, that meant something right? I hoped so. (A/N He doesn't know about Embry imprinting on Bella yet)

When we got to the house I jumped off the back and ran to the door. I saw Embry's arm around Bella and growled softly. How dare he touch my Bella like that. I looked closer and saw she was asleep on his shoulder. He got out and scooped her up in his arms and took her in the house. I went into the kitchen and sat with Sam and Emily until Embry came in.

They asked me if I had any questions about the whole wolf thing since what Sam explained to me earlier was rushed. I told them no. Sam told me he needed to teach me to patrols so we left to begin my "training."

We worked all night. He taught me how to decipher scents and smell vampires and then he showed me the trails and how to patrol. That only took about and hour or so. The most time consuming was when we practiced phasing back and forth.

By morning I was so tired I went straight home (despite the offer to have breakfast at Emily's.) As soon as I reached my room I crashed on my bed and was fast asleep.

Embry's POV

She accepted it! Yes!!! She doesn't hate me! My thoughts were doing a little victory dance. She looked so cute asleep.

When we got to the Sam's I heard Jacob growl at me but ignored it. I picked Bella up and took her inside. I laid her down on the couch and covered her up with a blanket. I kissed her temple. "Sleep well, my beautiful Bella."

We asked Jake if there was anything he didn't understand and he said no so Sam took him out to show him some other basic stuff. Me and Emily chatted for a little before I went to there guest bedroom to crash for the night. I took my shirt of and lay down. I fell asleep thinking about Bella.

The next morning I heard the girls chattering away. Then I smelled food so I jumped up and shuffled to the kitchen. I saw Bella and she blushed.

"Good Morning Beautiful." If possible she blushed redder.

"Good Morning."

I ate as I usually would and Sam came in and ate too. While I was eating, I was trying to think of ways for me and Bella to spend the day together. When I got done eating I walked over to Bella.

"Ummm would you like to go back to my place today, and hang out and watch movies or something?" I held my breath.

"That sounds fun." I let out a breath I was holding and grinned at her. My heart skipped a beat when she smiled back.

Okay, this is the longest chapter yet. I decided against doing the story in just Bella's POV. If any of you have any suggestions or requests for the story please let me know. Remember to Review XD Ohhhh and read my other story. I only have the first chapter posted but tell me what you think about it too.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

I was actually a little worried about spending the day with Embry. Maybe he wouldn't like me after he gets to know me. He went to grab his shirt and came out.

"Hey you don't mind if we run by my house first?"

He smiled, "Sure, anything you want Bella."

We got in my truck and were on the way to my house when he turned the radio on. When Hero by Enrique Iglesias (A/N I love that song XD) came on, he looked over at me and sang along. My heart was soaring. His voice was like warm honey. I felt like I was going melt away.

_Let me be your hero_

Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run, and never look back?  
Would you cry, if you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this  
Now would you die, for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here, tonight

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Oh, I just wanna hold you  
I just wanna hold you, oh yeah  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here, tonight

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain  
(I can be your hero, baby)  
And I will stand by you, forever  
You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away  
An' I can be your hero

I felt a tear slip out the corner of my eye. "Embry that was really sweet. You have an amazing voice."

He blushed at my compliment and reached over and wiped the tear away. I smiled at him.

When we got to my house we both got out and walked in. Embry sat on the couch and was looking at a magazine he'd picked up off the table. "I'm going to run take a shower. I'll be back in about 20 minutes. If you want you can watch TV."

I hurried up stairs and ran into my room. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and a change of clothes and ran across the hall to the bathroom. I turned the hot water on and hopped in. I took my time washing my hair and shaving my legs. I let the hot water run over me for a minute but then remembered Embry and shut he water off and got out. I hastily put on a pair of jeans that fit me well along with a gray t-shirt that fit me perfect. I ran a brush through my hair and let it fall onto my shoulders.

I threw my dirty clothes in the hamper and went to my room. I put my converse's on and packed an over night bag, that way I would at least have clothes to change into tomorrow if I didn't stay home.

I ran down the stairs and of course tripped on the last step. I closed my eyes expecting to hit the floor when two really warm arms wrapped around me. My eyes were still closed. I slowly opened them and realized Embry had caught me. I was looking into his eyes. I could feel his warm breath on my face. "Are you okay?" He whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I looked at his lips then looked back into his eyes. I leaned forward and next thing I know his lips were on mine. They moved together perfectly. I felt his tongue trail along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth slightly to allow his tongue entrance. We kissed for what seemed like an eternity put eventually pulled back to breathe.

I blushed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm glad it happened." He smiled cheekily at me.

He looked at the bag with my stuff in it and raised one of his eyebrows. I blushed.

"Are you planning on staying the night?"

"Umm- maybe? I just thought that I would want clothes to change into if I don't stay home tonight."

"Well if you want you can stay with me. I have my own house."

"You have your own house?"

"Yea. It's small, but it works. I couldn't tell my mom about being a wolf and she kicked me out when I was never home because she thought I was doing drugs or something."

"Oh. Well I can just come back here."

"No, I would rather you stay with me. Sam gave me this week off to spend time with you. So will you?"

I blushed realizing what people would think. He looked at me with puppy dog eyes and pouty lips.

"Sure Embry. I'll stay."

We went out to the truck. Since I didn't know where he lived I let him drove. It only took about 15 minutes. We pulled up to his house. It was small, but it was perfect. It looked comfortable and cozy. He grabbed my hand and led me inside.

Jacob's POV

I woke up around noon and went to Sam's. It's seems as if I'm going to be spending a lot of time here. My thoughts tuned to Bella. I wonder of she's still there. (A/N He still doesn't know Embry imprinted on Bella. I promise he will find out with in the next two chapters. I just want to give the happy couple at least one day together first. )

I walked in the house to be greeted by Emily and Sam.

"Where's Bella?"

They gave each other a look.

"Embry took her home."

"Oh, I think I'm going to go see her. That's ok right? Since she knows and all?"

"We have to go patrol first."

"Ok" At least I'll have something to look forward to."

"Actually we are having a meeting tonight."

I felt kinda down. "O, ok."

We ran patrols then returned to the house It was dark by the time all of the wolves got there and we were still missing Embry. Where's he at, I wondered. "Where's Embry?"

"He want be here."

Sam looked at us all. One of the Cullen's is requesting to speak to Bella. Something about wanting to apologize.

I growled. There's no way I'm letting the bloodsuckers near her.

"Calm down Jake. I don't like the idea anymore than you do, but it's up to Bella."

"Which one of the Cullen's is it?"

Review please. :D I've already started on the next chapter, so it should be up pretty soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Embry's POV

I was watching TV when I heard Bella coming down the stairs. I heard her trip and ran to catch her. She had her eyes closed, and when she opened them she was staring at my lips. She then looked into my eyes and I couldn't help but kiss her. I was surprised when she kissed me back, but I wasn't complaining.

She blushed and apologized.

"Don't be sorry, I'm glad it happened." I smiled at her cheekily.

I looked at the bag she had. It obviously had clothes in it. I raised one of my eyebrows. She wanted to stay the nigh with me?

"Are you planning on staying the night?"

"Umm- maybe? I just thought that I would want clothes to change into if I don't stay home tonight."

"Well if you want you can stay with me. I have my own house."

"You have your own house?"

"Yea. It's small, but it works. I couldn't tell my mom about being a wolf and she kicked me out when I was never home because she thought I was doing drugs or something."

"Oh. Well I can just come back here."

"No, I would rather you stay with me. Sam gave me this week off to spend time with you. So will you?"

She was blushing. I gave her my best puppy dog eyes and pouty lips.

"Sure Embry. I'll stay."

When she said that I felt like I could fly. She wanted to stay with me.

I drove her to my house and we both got out. I grabbed her hand and led her inside. I took her bag and threw it in my room. "You can sleep in there."

"Isn't that your room?"

"Yes, the other room is full of junk. I'll sleep on the couch." I pointed to the other door, "that's the bathroom."

"Embry I can sleep on the couch."

"No, that would be rude of me."

She sighed.

I realized I was still holding her hand. She made no move to let go. I smiled. "Are you hungry? I can make us lunch, or order pizza or something."

"I guess pizza sounds nice."

I showed her where I kept my movies and left her to pick one out while I ordered the pizza.

I was sitting on the couch waiting for her when she came in the living room with a movie. She put it in and came and sat down beside me on the couch. I grabbed the remote and pressed play.

She had picked out Little Nicky. ( A/N lol I watched that movie today so I had to pick that one.) Around 15 minutes into the movies the pizza got here and we ate while we watched the movie. We were laughing and having a good time. I really do love her I thought. The movie was over and it was getting dark outside.

"Want to watch another movie?"

"Yea"

"Ok I'll go pick one out."

I decided to get a scary movie.

I put 28 Day Later in and turned the lights off before settling in beside Bella. When anything scary happened she would jump or scream. I chuckled at her and she glared at me. She turned back to the movie and then jumped when a zombie popped out, and ended up in my lap.

The next thing I knew we were making out. My tongue was exploring her mouth and her's mine. She moaned softly and caused me to become erect. I picked her up and she wrapped her leg around my waist. I carried her to my room and laid her on the bed.

"Embry, I know we don't know each other well, but I think I love you."

"I love you to Bella."

I laid down with her and attacked her lips with mine. I took my shirt off and was on top of her. I started to pull her shirt off when her cell phone went off.

"Fuck." I cursed.

She got off the bed and reached into her bag and pulled it out. Her face was red and her lips were swollen from our make-out session.

"Hello?"

Jake's POV

"Which one of the Cullen's is it?"

"The blonde one named Jasper."

"O. I thought it would be Edward."

"Jake will you call her and ask her?"

"Sure."

I dialed Bella's house and no one answered so I dialed her cell phone. She answered.

( What Jake says is in **Bold** and what Bella says is in _Italics_.)

_Hello_? She sounded kind of irritated.

**Bella? Are you ok?**

_Yea, I'm great. What do you want?_

**Well the pack is having a meeting and one of the Cullen's wants to talk to you.**

_Ohhh_. She whispered _Which one Jake?_

**Jasper**.

_When does he want to talk to me?_

I looked at Sam and asked him and told me.

**Sam says to come over to his house and we'll drive you there now. **

_Ok._

**Do you want me to come get you? Where are you since you aren't at home?  
**

_I'm at Embry's. I'll get him to drive me there._

**Ok, see you in a minute Bella**.

_Ok Jake._

**Love you, bye.**

_Love you too, bye._

I turned to the pack and told them what she said. I was mad. I couldn't go see Bella, but Embry didn't have to come to the meeting and he was with her? What the fuck is up with that? Since when did Bella and Embry become friends? I was lost in my own thoughts and didn't hear them pull up. They walked in holding hands, and I flipped out.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! EMBRY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FUCKING FRIEND!" I knew I was fixing to phase so I ran outside. As soon as I phased I ran as fast as I could through the woods, ignoring Sam when he came into my thoughts. I ran and ran, and didn't stop. No matter how hard I tried to clear my mind the image of them holding hands was burned into my head.

Bella's POV

Why did he have to put a scary movie in? Shit I hate these damn things.

I was having a good time before laughing now I was jumping and screaming.

When he chuckled I glared at him but ended up jumping in his lap when I got scared.

I'm not sure how it happened but we were kissing passionately and then I ended up on his bed. I knew we weren't dating, hell we barely knew each other, but he was my soul mate and I loved him.

"Embry, I know we don't know each other well, but I think I love you."

"I love you to Bella."

He laid down with me and attacked my lips with his. He took his shirt off and was on top of me. He started to pull mine off when my cell phone went off.

"Fuck." He cursed.

I got off the bed and reached into my bag. I pulled it out. Embry was putting his shirt back on.

I answered and talked to Jake for a minute. When I hung up I looked at Embry. "Jasper wants to talk to me."

"Who the hell is Jasper?"

"Edward's brother."

"NO FUCKING WAY ARE YOU TALKING TO A DAMN LEECH! HE COULD KILL YOU."

I was shocked. I'd never heard him holler before.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry I didn't mean to holler at you."

He pulled me into a hug. "It's ok I get it Embry, but I need to talk to him. They all left me without a goodbye or anything. This will be closure. I just don't get while Jasper would come back and not Alice."

"Ok, let's go them."

Embry offered to drive so I let him. I curled up next to him while drove. He had his arm around me.

"So……..are we officially dating now?"

I giggled, "Yes."

We pulled up and when we got out he grabbed my hand. We walked into the house. Everyone smiled at us except Jake who blew up.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! EMBRY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FUCKING FRIEND!"

He was shaking badly. He ran out and Sam followed. I'm such a horrible friend. I didn't know I was crying until Embry pulled me into a hug and told me not to cry.

Sam came back in, "He's not listening to me. Give him time to cool down and he'll be back."

Sam looked over at me, "Awe Bella don't cry. Jake's fine, it just shocked him."

When I calmed down he asked me if I still wanted to see Jasper.

"Yes"

Review Please!


	7. AN

I'm sorry to say this isn't another chapter.

It's an a/n

I want be able to update this week because of school related stuff,

But after this week I'll be on Christmas break and will post another chapter hopefully this weekend

Sorry.

-Taylor


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Homework was boring so I wrote this chapter instead. Lol, ohhhh welll. **

**Enjoy XD.**

**Embry's POV**

She still wanted to go see the leech. Fine, I was going with her. Fuck the treaty, if he hurt her I would fuck his shit up.

The whole pack was going as wolves, which meant Bella would have to ride on my back.

"Bella, You're gonna have to ride on my back."

She nodded looking a little worried, but excited too. "I'll be right back."

I ran into the woods and took my shorts off tying them on my ankle. I phased and ran back out. I laid on my belly so she could climb up. Once she was settled in the place between my shoulder blades she grabbed a hold of my fur.

Sam: Ok let's go. The leech said he wouldn't leave until he talked to her so I'm assuming he'll be at the same place.

We ran after Sam to the spot he was referring to. We were getting closer and the vampire stench was burning my nostrils. We all came to a halt when we saw him. I wonder if Sam would let me go with her.

Sam: You may go, but do nothing to harm the vampire unless he moves to hurt her.

Embry: Yes Sam.

I lowered myself down so Bella could jump down. She walked towards the vampire with me trailing behind her. She did something I NEVER expected. She ran up and hugged him. He stiffened and I thought he was gonna bite her, but he just returned the hug.

"Oh my gosh, sorry Jasper I forgot, I was just glad to see you!"

The whole pack's thoughts echoed mine; Ewwwww she's gonna smell like vampire.

The vampire said he was sorry for everything; causing everyone to leave, not saying good-bye, and attacking her on her birthday.

WAIT WHAT!? I growled threateningly at him. The filthy bastard had attacked Bella!?

Bella placed a hand on my front left leg and I immediately felt calmer.

"Bella, you keep strange company these days. I hope I don't offend you when I say you smell like wet dog."

Bella laughed. They chatted about the other Cullen's, and what they had both been up too. She motioned to me and said I was her boyfriend.

"Bella I can see that you have moved on. So I am going to leave a let you live your life with your boyfriend. I can feel that you love each other. The mutts will protect you too. They think of you as there little sister." He smiled at that.

"Bye Bella, though I never showed it I always did think of you as my sister too." He hugged her then left.

Bella turned back to me smiling.

She got back onto my back and I ran towards my house. The pack split up; half patrolling as usual….and the other half going to find Jake.

**Jake's POV**

I was still running when I heard Sam. In his mind I could see the image of Bella hugging the leech.

I stopped dead in my tracks, turned around and hauled ass back to make sure she was ok. She might never be my lover but damn it she was my best friend and I loved her. I thought Embry was my best friend but he imprinted on her. The bastard knew I loved her.

The rational part of my mind was telling me to stop being a dick, that he couldn't help it. I guess he couldn't, but still. Why her? I remembered my phone call to her. I thought she sounded really irritated. Then I realized why. She had been at Embry's house. What the fuck had they been doing? Ughh, I don't want to know.

I was running when a wolf pounced on me and pinned me to the ground. I looked up into the eyes of….

**Bella's POV**

I was lying on Embry's bare chest. He was sleeping. I was looking back on the days events.

I had learned who the love of my life was, hurt my best friend, talked to Jasper and got some closure, and lost my virginity.

I smiled remembering the last one.

When me and Embry got back to his house I was crying. He picked me up and took me to his room to lie down. We were laying there and he was comforting me, telling me it was okay. I loved him so much. I don't know why I did it but I kissed him. He was shocked but quickly reacted. This time when he pulled my shirt off no phone went off. It was completely amazing. When he broke my barriers there was a moment of brief pain but it couldn't compare to the extreme amount of pleasure I had experienced. After that we laid there holding each other and talking. We talked for hours before he finally fell asleep.

I looked over at the clock. It was 7 o'clock. I sighed. I wonder if I can get up without waking him. I tried to move and he opened his eyes. Guess not.

"Hey beautiful" He smiled hugely at me.

"Good morning."

"I love you"

"I love you too." I blushed when I said it.

We both got up and took a shower, and then I cooked breakfast. After we ate I realized I had forgotten about school and everything.

"Embry what is today?"

"Sunday."

Wow I thought to myself. Edward had left me on Friday and in less then two days I had already fallen in love with Embry. Shit happens I guess. I smiled at that thought.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I was just thinking about how I love you."

"I love you too."

We went and got in my truck and went to my house.

"It's best I tell my dad about you when you're not there. So just climb into my window so I can go explain things to Charlie."

"Ok" He gracefully jumped up the tree and slid into my window.

I walked inside and was expecting to hear yelling about where I was but I only heard the game. I walked in and found Billy and Charlie watching the game. "Hey Bells, have fun at Emily's?

I looked at Billy and silently thanked him for coming up with my back up story. "Ya dad. How's Harry?"

"They let Sue take him home today."

"Oh, that's good. Charlie I have something to tell you. You know how the Cullen's left?"

"They left, When? Oh, Bells I'm so sorry about Edward."

"Well they left Friday, and I've kinda moved on and dating someone else now."

He seemed really interested then, "who?"

"Embry Call."

"Well he's a good kid, as long as you're happy Bells." He went back to his game and I knew that would be all that was said.

I walked upstairs and opened my room to find Embry laying on my bed smiling. He sat up and looked at me. "Sooooooo….. what o you ant to do today?"

"Anything today, but I have school tomorrow."

"Yea, I know, that really sucks, but I can come visit at lunch and I can pick you up after, if that's ok."

Her face lit up. "That would be great!"

"Embry, can we go to the beach today?"

"Sure, that sounds good."

"Do you think Jake will show up anytime soon?"

"Yea, he'll come around sooner or later."

"Ok, you need to disappear and show up at the door in about 15 minutes."

"Alright, see you in a little bit." With that he pecked me on the lips and jumped out the window.

Review!!!!! XD


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N So sorry it took so long to get this wrote, but my doggy died and I didn't want to write a crappy chapter. :[ **

**Embry's POV**

I jumped out the window and ran to my house. I hastily jumped in the shower and washed, got out and threw on a pair of clothes. I started thinking about Bella, and felt an ache in my chest. Wow, I really miss her. I ran outside to my backyard and jumped in my rusted Chevy pickup truck. It was real old and barely run. I was surprised it even cranked up, considering I hadn't used it since I phased.

I drove to Bella's house and pulled up. I jumped out and ran up the steps, and knocked on he door. The chief of police opened it and smiled at me. I guess that was good. "Ermmmmm Hi Chief."

"Call me Charlie."

Yes, Sir, I mean Charlie Sir"

Bella came down the steps wearing a green sundress that hugged her in the right places. She blushed when she met my glance.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"You kids have fun, just not to much fun"

"Okaayyy dad can we go nowww?"

He chuckled, "Ok."

I grabbed her hand and led her out the door to my truck. She raised her eyebrows at it and I shrugged. We got in and I grabbed her hand. The ride there was silent. We pulled up to the beach and got out. I led her to a piece of drift wood where I sat down and pulled her down beside me. I noticed she was shivering so I pulled her into my lap and wrapped my arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

We sat there for a moment before she twisted around where she could face me. She leaned up and kissed me softly on my lips sending shivers down my spine. She giggled.

"So you think that's funny, huh?"

I started tickling her and she yelped and started giggling. She jumped up and started running down the beach with me trailing behind her. I ran up behind her and wrapped my arms around her picking her up and spinning her around. I tickled her some more until she was holding her ribs from laughing. I stopped and realized I had her pinned to the ground. I looked into her eyes and kissed her. I lipped her bottom lip asking for entrance and she obliged by opening her mouth and deepening the kiss. I felt like I was flying. I was brought back down to earth when I heard some people clapping, whistling, and hollering. I jumped up pulling her with me. We were both blushing about ten shades of red when we saw that it was Seth, Quil, and Jared. I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand and grabbed Bella's hand with the other.

We walked towards them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Looking for you obviously," said Quil

"What do you want?"

"We want to go watch a movie in Port Angeles."

"Ok, I'm guessing you want us to go with yall"?

"Nahhh shit Sherlock."

"Ok, we'll meet you there."

We walked back to my truck and drove there. The whole time we listened to music and sang along some times. She laughed a lot when I sang "Girls Just Wanna  
Have Fun". We pulled up alongside the boys and hopped out. When we reached the three of them they were arguing over which movie to watch. Seth wanted to see Avatar, Jared wanted to see Ninja Assassins, and Quil wanted to see the only cartoon, Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel.

"What do you want to see Bells?"

She smiled, "The chipmunks."

"The chipmunks it is then."

Jared and Seth groaned.

"SOOOO NOT FAIR!"

"Yes it is, three against two."

Seth was whining, "Bella, why not Avatar?! Pleaseeee!"

She looked like she was about to give in so I led us to the ticket stand before she could. I would make sure she got to see what she wanted.

We got our tickets, drinks, popcorn, and an asssload of candy before going in the movie and sitting down. There were only a couple of people there. So we cut up laughed a lot. After the movie we decided to walk to the mall since it was only five minutes away. It was kinda chilly so I put my arm around Bella. We were walking around and going into random stores and pranking people. It was a lot of fun. We were going to leave when this really ugly girl wearing a lot of make-up came up to Bella.

"Hello Bella" She sneered. "It seems as if you have already moved on. Are you screwing all four of them?"

We all growled at this. How dare her speak to Bella like that. Bella walked up and punched the bitch in the face. Haha, the whore got decked. I was smiling at how feisty Bella was.

"Don't ever fucking talk to me like that again, in fact don't ever talk to me at all Lauren. You're nothing but a skanky ass bitch."

She turned around and kept walking. We all busted out laughing.

"Damn!!! Bella has one mean ass punch!" Quil screamed really loud.

By now we had the whole mall's attention and we hurried behind Bella to leave before the security jerks showed up. We caught up to her and they were all doing a replay of wat Bella just did. "Wait till I tell the other guys." Jared was saying. "There gonna shit bricks!"

We got to the truck and I drove her home. She was holding my hand. When we got there she pecked me on the lips. "Promise you'll come visit me at lunch?"

"Yes love, I will."

"Ok, I love you, goodnight."

"I love you too, and sweet dreams."

I drove home and parked the truck. I went inside and laid down and fell asleep with a smile on my face because I was thinking about Bella.

I was woken up by a wolf howling. Shit this can't be good. I went outside and phased and began running to the woods. When I got there I could hear Sam's thoughts.

Sam: I have bad news……..

**Bella's POV**

As soon as he was gone I ran to take a shower and get ready. I put on the first thing I could grab in my closet which was my dark green sundress. I remember when I bought it.

_**Flashback**  
I was at the mall with Alice and Edward when I saw it. I normally didn't like dresses but I had to have this one. I picked it up and it was my size._

"_Bella, get the blue one. It would look better on you." Edward told me._

"_No, I want this one."_

He sighed, "Ok."

_**End Flashback**_

"Hmmmphed."

I would wear it just because he didn't like it. I went downstairs and heard Embry and my dad talking.

I blushed when he met my gaze.

_  
_"Hey"

"Hi"

"You kids have fun, just not to much fun"

"Okaayyy dad can we go nowww?"

He chuckled, "Ok."

Embry grabbed my hand and led me out the door where I saw a rusty old truck. I raised my eyebrows at it and he shrugged. We got in and he grabbed my hand again . The ride there was silent. We pulled up to the beach and got out. He led me to a piece of drift wood where he sat down and pulled me down beside him. It was really cold and I regretted wearing the dress when I started shivering. Then he pulled me on to his lap and wrapped his arms around me and I felt at home, safe. "I love you."

"I love you too."

We sat there for a moment and I had the strangest urge to kiss him so I twisted around where I could face him and leaned up and kissed his lips softly He shivered and I giggled at how I made him feel .

"So you think that's funny, huh?"

He started tickling me so I yelped and started giggling like crazy. I jumped up and started running down the beach with him closely following behind. He ran up behind me and wrapped his arms around. He then picked me up as if I weighed nothing and started spinning me around. He was tickling me again and I was holding my side from laughing so hard. He was on top of me and I was pinned down.

He looked into my eyes and kissed me. When he licked my bottom lip I opened my mouth and felt his tongue exploring around. Then to my extreme Embarrassment I heard some people clapping, whistling, and hollering. Embry immediately jumped up with me. We were both blushing about ten shades of red when we saw that it was Seth, Quil, and Jared. He was rubbing his neck and holding my hand.

We walked towards them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Looking for you obviously," said Quil

"What do you want?"

"We want to go watch a movie in Port Angeles."

"Ok, I'm guessing you want us to go with yall"?

"Nahhh shit Sherlock."

"Ok, we'll meet you there."

We walked back to his truck and drove there. The whole time we listened to music and sang along some times. I laughed a lot when he sang "Girls Just Wanna  
Have Fun". We pulled up alongside the boys and hopped out. When we reached the three of them they were arguing over which movie to watch. Seth wanted to see Avatar, Jared wanted to see Ninja Assassins, and Quil wanted to see the only cartoon, Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel.

"What do you want to see Bells?"

I smiled, "The chipmunks."

"The chipmunks it is then."

Jared and Seth groaned.

"SOOOO NOT FAIR!"

"Yes it is, three against two."

Seth was whining, "Bella, why not Avatar?! Pleaseeee!"

He looked like such a little kid. I thought of him as my little brother and was bout to tell him yes when Embry pulled us away before I could say anything.

We got our tickets, drinks, popcorn, and enough candy to kill a horse before going in the movie and sitting down. There were only a couple of people there. So we cut up and had a lot of fun. I really thought it was funny when Seth tried to imitate Theodore. After the movie we decided to walk to the mall since it was only five minutes away. It was cold but I didn't want to say anything. I was really grateful when Embry put his arm around me. We were walking around and going into random stores and pranking people. They threw a pack of condoms into this one lady's cart and her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw the. I was still laughing when we were going to leave. Then none other then Lauren Mallory the evil bitch her self came up to me.

"Hello Bella" She sneered. "It seems as if you have already moved on. Are you screwing all four of them?"

All the guys were growling and I was beyond pissed off. I was literally seeing red when I walked up and punched the fuck out of her. I loved the sound of the crunch when I hit her square in the nose.

"Don't ever fucking talk to me like that again, in fact don't ever talk to me at all Lauren. You're nothing but a skanky ass bitch."

I started to walk away when I heard the guys laughing..

"Damn!!! Bella has one mean ass punch!" Quil screamed really loud.

They caught up to me and were all doing a replay of Super Bella punching the Super Bitch. "Wait till I tell the other guys." Jared was saying. "There gonna shit bricks!"

We got to the truck and Embry drove me home. He was holding my hand. When we got there I pecked him on the lips. I was already missing him. "Promise you'll come visit me at lunch?"

"Yes love, I will."

"Ok, I love you, goodnight."

"I love you too, and sweet dreams."

I went inside and changed into my ratty sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt and fell asleep dreaming of my werewolf, Embry Call.

**Jake's POV**

_I looked into the eyes of…_

Leah.

I couldn't help but think of how pretty they were.

This was the first time I looked into her eyes after phasing….

And I never wanted to look away.

**A/N Yup he imprinted XD. Boooooshaaaaa!!! Anyways….Was this chapter any good? I need reviews, it might cheer me up. Happy Holidays XD!**

**-Taylor**


	10. Chapter 10

Embry's POV

Sam: I have bad news……

I noticed Seth was whining.

Paul: Well what is it?

Sam: Leah has gone missing. I haven't seen her since her last patrol. There's also a red headed leech. She's trying to get past us into Forks, but Jared-

Jared: I scared the fuck out of her. I chased her half way to Canada.

He smirked.

Embry: Any luck finding Jake?

Sam: No.

Seth: I think I know where Leah could be.

Sam: Where?

Seth: Well she's been thinking about Jake a lot. I never really paid it much attention. None of us really do. I think she went to find him.

Sam looked at Leah's thought of Jake through Seth and gasped.

Sam: She imprinted on him and Jake hasn't even looked at her, so he didn't know.

Jared: Well I'll be damned.

Embry: Hey you guys, I'm glad there imprinted and all, but what about the leech? What does she want?

Sam: That's the problem. We don't know. Embry can you can patrol the section where the Swan's house is?

Embry: Yes, I can.

Sam: Okay, it's lunch. So let's go to Emily's. We can discuss this more there.

Embry: Sam can I go see Bella??

Sam: Sure Embry.

Quil: I want to go!!!!!!

Sam: Go ahead.

Quil: Yes!!!

Me and Quil ran to the high school and when we got to the woods we phased back. I hurriedly changed into a pair of shorts, and a tank top and walked into there school's courtyard with Quil beside me. I immediately saw Bella with a group of people. The blonde guy beside her was obviously annoying her. We walked up to them and I tapped her on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around. When she saw me her eyes lit up and she gave me a hug. I kissed her on the lips. She blushed

"Hey Embry"

She gave Quil a hug and said hey then she introduced us to all of her friends. Quil was staring at Angela like he had seen the light. Shit, I guess the imprint legend was wrong about it being rare. Almost our whole pack had imprinted. I heard someone whispering a table away.

It was that Lauren bitch from the mall. She was sitting with some girl who had blonde-ish hair and way too much make-up on. (A/N That would be Jessica) Lauren's face was black and blue and her nose was in some kind of bandages. I laughed, and everyone looked at me funny except Quil who had looked over and saw her.

I grabbed Bella's hand and sat down beside her while Quil sat beside Angela. The blonde hair guy named Mike was sending me death glares. What the fuck??? I don't even know him. He looks like a douche bag though. Quil and Angela were whispering to each other and they were both blushing. I felt Bella looking at me.

"What is it?"

"I was just watching your expressions. What are you thinking about?"

"Look at Quil and Angela."

She looked over with an adorable confused look on her face and then realization dawned on her face. "Did he imprint?"

"Yupp."

"Charlie said I can go to La Push after school."

The guy Mike was still sending me glares and it was pissing me off. I was debating on punching him in the face when I thought about how funny his face would be if I mentioned Bella going to my house.

"That's great Bells. I can take you back to my house." I smirked at Mike and he got up and walked over to the bitch table where Lauren was.

I spent the rest of lunch talking to Bella. When there bell rang I kissed her long and passionately until I heard Quil whistling.

She rested her forehead against mine, "I'm going to be late."

"I know"

I kissed her again and then she turned around and hurried to class, "See you later." As soon as she was gone I missed her.

Me and Quil went to the grocery store in Forks and bought enough food to feed us and then I grabbed a couple of things for later on for my night with Bella. We headed back to m house and ate about 15 microwavable pizzas.

"So…..Angela, huh?"

Quil blushed. I laughed at him and he glared at me.

I phased and ran my patrols around my section of Forks. As soon as I was sure that everything was safe and secure I called Sam and told him. I realized I only had 20 minutes before Bella would be getting out of school so I jogged there and leaned against her truck waiting for her get out of class.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up and looked out the window. Usually I would have felt dreary, but I get to see Embry at lunch. I couldn't wait.

I got ready and ate a bowl of Cookie Crisp. "Dad can i go to La Push after school?" "Sure kid." I headed out to school. When I got there I went to class. Jessica didn't sit beside me, so I'm guessing Lauren told her I punched her. I know I should have felt bad, but I was actually a little excited about seeing the damage I had done.

I got by the day by thinking of Embry. I really miss him. I saw Lauren and busted out laughing at how bad her face looked. It was slightly swollen and blue and black on the left side of her face. Her nose was bandaged. Her and Jessica weren't talking to me. Not that I cared much. I was actually glad they weren't aggravating me.

In my class right before lunch Angela sat beside me but didn't question what happened. I was grateful. She did however question who Embry was when I started doodling his name with hearts in my notebook. I blushed, which of course gave me away.

I whispered over to her, "You'll meet him at lunch."

"Okay."

That's why I liked Angela. She never questioned me. If I had told Jessica anything like that she probably would have called me a whore, like Lauren, since Edward had literally just left me a couple of days ago.

When the bell rang I sprinted out the door and almost fell but someone caught me. I mentally kicked myself, because of me being so clumsy Mike had caught me. "Thanks Mike."

"No problem Bella, I would catch you anytime."

I rolled my eyes and hurried off with him following. I didn't feel like eating so I grabbed a bottle of water and sat down with Angela and Mike.

Someone tapped me on my shoulder and I jumped up. When I saw Embry smiling I hugged him and kissed him. "Hey Embry."

"Hey Quil." I hugged him too.

Embry started laughing along with Quil and we were all wondering what was so funny, when he grabbed my hand and sat down. I wasn't paying much atteantion to anyone except Embry who seemed to be lost in thought. He was so cute when he looked like that

"What is it?"

"I was just watching your expressions. What are you thinking about?"

"Look at Quil and Angela."

I looked over with at them confused. They both had this dreamy googly eyed expressions. That's when it dawned on me. "Did he imprint?"

"Yupp."

"Charlie said I can go to La Push after school."

"That's great Bells. I can take you back to my house." He smirked at someone over my shoulder. Oops I forgot about Mike. I felt kind of bad when he got up and walked over to table where Lauren was.

We spent the rest of lunch debating on what to do today and other stuff. When the bell rang he kissed me long and passionately and I was feeling very uncomfortable when Quil started whistling.

I rested my forehead against his and didn't want to ever look away from his eyes, "I'm going to be late."

"I know"

He kissed me again and then I turned around and hurried to class, "See you later." As soon as I turned the corner and walked into my class I started longing to see him again. Angela came in the class and was blushing. I wonder what she thinks about Quil. We spent the rest of class passing notes o each other about it. She really likes him already.

I only had one more class before I get to see Embry.

I walked into my own personal hell. Gym…..

I suffered through it only falling three times. I ran out the school building and smiled when I saw Embry leaning against my truck. I ran up to him and hugged and kissed him. "I missed you."

"Ditto."

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I have something special planned for us."

**A/N Hope you all had a good Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate :D**

**I will have a Jake's POV next chapter. Send me reviews and I'll update faster. **

**P.S If you haven't noticed. I hate Lauren :D LoL. **

**-Taylor**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jake's POV**

I'm not sure how long we laid there. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Days?

I was happy though. I knew she was the one for me. Why did I never notice her before? I'm glad he found me.

Jake: Leah, when did you imprint?

Leah: The first time I saw you. It really hurt me that you weren't paying me any attention so I tried to ignore you. But when you ran away it hurt me badly so I had to come and find you.

Jake: Thank you, I'm glad you did.

Leah: Everyone is worried about you. They're probably worried about me too

Jake: We should go back.

Leah: Yea.

We ran back towards La Push.

Jake: What has been happening with the pack while I was gone?

Leah: Not a lot. I heard them discussing something about a red-headed leech while I was running, and you know that Embry imprinted on Bella right?

Jake: Yea I know.

Leah: Are you okay?

Jake: As long as I'm with you I'm fine.

Leah grinned at me. We were almost back to La Push when I smelt the sickly sweet smell of a vampire I howled loudly. Leah and I both followed it and found the red-headed leech smirking at us. We lunged for her, but she dodged out of the way. Me and Leah were chasing her when the rest of the pack came beside us. We lunged for her but she dodged.

She was laughing at us. That really pissed us off. "Yall, can't protect Bella for long," She sneered.

What the fuck, why did she want Bella?

Sam grabbed her by her hand and ripped her arm off. He laughed at her. Embry was growling furiously at her and pounced on her. He ripped her apart into tiny pieces. We were all glad the bitch was dead. We were dragged the pieces together and Sam phased back and lit her on fire.

Embry whimpered and then bolted through the trees.

Embry: Something's wrong. I don't know what but I can feel it.

**  
Embry's POV**

When Bella got out of school I took her to my house. I cooked for her and we ate. We watched a movie together and talked about everything that had happened between us. I knew I was in love with her. She was getting the dreamy look on her face.

I told her that Leah had imprinted on Jake and had gone to find him. She looked really happy at that. I know she felt bad about hurting him. I needed to tell her about the vampire so she would know to be careful.

"We had a meeting today while you were at school. There's a red headed-vampire in the area that were trying to kill. She keep's trying to get past us"

She gulped.

"Our job would be a hell of a lot easier if we knew what she was after."

"Embry when I was dating Edward, a vampire named James was tracking me. Do you remember when I got hurt out of state? What really happened was he had found me. He bit me but Edward sucked the venom out of me before I could change. The red-head leech is his mate. She must want me."

I growled. That fucking parasite had let another parasite hurt her. HE LET HER GET FUCKING BITTEN?! Next time I see him I'm gonna kill him for everything he's done to Bella. Fuck the treaty he had hurt my angel too much. She started to cry. So I pulled her into a hug. "Everything will be okay."

That's when we heard the howling. Fucking A, I have to go. They must need me.

"Shit, Bella I have to go."

"Be careful. I love you. Promise me you'll hurry back." She was panicking.

"I love you to. I promise." I said trying to reassure her.

I ran out the door and headed to the woods to phase. As soon as I had I heard the packs thoughts.

Sam: Leah found Jake and they were on there way home when they smelt her. We're going to help them rip her apart. He growled that last part.

Embry: She wants Bella. The Cullen's killed her mate and she wants to hurt Bela for it.

Quil: No fucking way is that leech going to hurt my little sister, or get near my Angela.

Despite the situation I chuckled at that.

We followed the scent until we found her. Jake and Leah were chasing her and we were with them.

She was laughing at us. That really pissed us off. "Yall can't protect Bella for long," She sneered. Sam grabbed her hand and ripped her arm off. That distracted her long enough for me to jump on her and rip her apart. The bitch wouldn't hurt my Bella now. We got the pieces together and I felt like something was wrong. Sam phased back and lit her on fire. I knew something was wrong with Bella. I whimpered because it hurt me and took off towards my house to see if she was there and ok.

When I got there I phased back and found the note she had left me. I phased and took off to Forks. I smelt a vampire and picked up speed. When I got to her house her truck was there but Charlie's car was not. I phased back and ran inside. The smell of vampire was overpowering. I recognized it as one of the Cullen's smell.

**Bella's POV**

The evening had been perfect.

Embry took me to his house where he had cooked for me. We watched a movie together and talked about everything that had happened between us. I knew I was in love with him. I was day dreaming about our future.

Embry told me that Leah had imprinted on Jake and had gone to find him. I was really happy for them. I'm glad my best friend doesn't have to hurt anymore because of me.

Like I said it was perfect.

Until he told me about the red-headed vampire the pack was chasing.

"Our job would be a hell of a lot easier if we knew what she was after."

"Embry when I was dating Edward, a vampire named James was tracking me. Do you remember when I got hurt out of state? What really happened was he had found me. He bit me but Edward sucked the venom out of me before I could change. The red-head leech is his mate. She must want me."

Embry growled. I started to cry. All of them were risking there life for me. I was scared for them. What if one of them got hurt or worst? It would all be my fault. Embry pulled me into a hug. "Everything will be okay."

That's when we heard the howling.

"Shit, Bella I have to go."

"Be careful. I love you. Promise me you'll hurry back." I was panicking.

"I love you to. I promise."

He ran out the door and headed to the woods to phase. I didn't know what to do. I needed to go home but I didn't want to leave his house. I felt reassured and comforted by being here.

I laid down in his bed and inhaled his scent from the pillow. I looked over at the clock, it read 10:30. I sighed and got up. I wrote a note to Embry saying I was going on home, and letting him know my window would be unlocked.

I got in my truck and headed home. When I pulled up the police crusier wasn't there. He must have to work late. I felt uneasy. I felt like something was wrong. I opened the door and went to the phone to check the messages. There was one from Charlie saying he was working late.

I was worrying about Embry. I turned around and ran into cold arms. What the fuck…

I looked up into the eyes of Edward…..but his eyes weren't golden. They were black and lined with red….

**A/N Cliff Hanger!!!  
Anyways, I appreciate the reviews :D  
Keep sending them please. **

**I'm probably not going to include anymore of Jake's POV. **

**-Taylor**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Just too clear things up, I didn't want Quil to imprint on Claire. And I thought since he was such a goofball he would go well with quiet shy Angela. Opposites attract. :D**

**P.S Thanks to all those who sent me reviews from the last chapter **

**Embry's POV**

I was panicking. A blood-sucking Cullen had been here and my Bella was no where to be seen. I phased and howled to alert the pack. I told them what was going on, and that I was going to follow there scent. I ran in the woods. The scent was getting stronger. Bella's strawberry, freesia scent was mixed in with a sickly sweet bleach smell.

I was running in the woods when I came upon a huge white house. I heard her scream, "Edward Stop!"

I ran into the house and was looking for where they were. I searched the entire house and couldn't find her. I heard her whimpering. My heart was breaking and I was so mad I was shaking.

I knew I needed to find her so I calmed down some so I wouldn't phase. She screamed again and I knew it came from under the house. But I didn't find a basement. I noticed the rug in the hallway wasn't straight so I ripped it up and found a trap door.

I opened it and ran down the stairs. I could hear Bella and the leech. Bella was sobbing and Edward was laughing at her. The asshole was laughing?!

I ran towards him and tackled him. He threw me off. I didn't want to phase down here with Bella so close so I ran up the stars with the leech right behind me. As soon as I was at the top I phased and turned around. He lunged at me and I caught him by the shoulder with my teeth. I slung him around then dropped him. He hisses at me. I knew he was hurt. I pounced on him and ripped him to pieces. The second one today I thought.

The pack had seen where I was through my thoughts and arrived in time to help me finish collecting the pieces. Sam yet again burned the vampire before us. I ran back inside and down the stairs to where Bella was.

She was laying on the ground at an odd angle, crying. She was whimpering in pain. I felt her pain. I ran up to her and picked her up. She was covered in blood. I ran as fast as possible to the hospital. I told the nurse that we were camping and she was attacked by a mountain lion while I was hiking in the nearby area. I told her that I heard her scream and came back. The nurse believed me. I laid Bella on the stretcher they had pulled up and she blinked. "Embry?"

I grabbed her hand, "I'm here baby. It's ok. The doctors are going to help you. I promise I'll be here when you get back."

She whimpered when I had to let her hand go. I walked to the waiting room and sank into the uncomfortable plastic chair and sobbed.

**Bella's POV**

"Ed-ward.. What are you doing here?"

He smiled at me. But it wasn't his crooked grin that I use to love it was a predator smile. Shit that meant I was prey.

He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. We were running. Shit, shit, shit, shit, "Embry" I screamed hoping that some way he would hear me and come save me. It wasn't likely. I was most likely going to die.

He opened the door to the Cullen house and took me inside. He dropped me on the floor. Ten he grabbed the rug that was in the hallway and moved it aside to reveal some kind of door. He opened and picked me up and ran me down the stairs. There was still light coming from the open door. It was some hope to me. But then he closed it leaving me in the dark.

I felt his presence beside me.

"I'm going to kill you, you whore."

"Edward, you told me to move on…..I'm sorry."

"Shut up!" He slapped me making me slam into the wall. I screamed in pain as my shoulder cracked.

"You're a pathetic human." I couldn't see him. My heart was pounding and I know he can hear it's frantic beating. The next thing I know I'm in the air. He kicked me in my ribs. I fell on the ground gasping for breath I heard someone up stairs running around the house. I began to whimper. They want make it in time, I thought to myself.

I was looking up and I saw a bright light. At first I thought it was the trap door opening but then I thought that was silly I was most likely dying.

I thought dying would be easier. I was still in a lot of pain. My shoulder was killing me and I was pressed up against something hot with wind in my face. Did Edward bite me? I thought it would burn all over and a lot worst.

The heat left me and my eyes flew open. Bright lights. Oww. I looked for something and saw a tall russet colored man.

"Embry?" He grabbed my hand.

"I'm here baby. It's ok. The doctors are going to help you. I promise I'll be here when you get back."

I whimpered when he let my hand go.

I closed my eyes again.

~two days later~

I opened the eyes and saw bright light again. I mumbled, "Shit I'm dead, Fuck.. This is gonna kill Embry."

I heard someone chuckle. I let my eyes focus and adjust to the light. I realized someone was gripping my hand. I looked over to see who and saw Embry. He had huge purple bags under his eyes and he had stubble on his face. His eyes were red and swollen.

"You look horrible." I blushed and regretted saying it. Wow I feel rude.

He laughed. "You too." I laughed. Wow I almost die and we're laughing at how bad we look.

"Embry- He stopped me by kissing me.

"I thought I had lost you. Bella I love you so much."

"I love you too Embry. How long have I been out?"

"Two days."

I gasped. Shit.

"You had three broke ribs, one cracked rib, a dislocated shoulder, a cracked jaw bone, and a lot of internal bleeding. I told them we were camping and I was hiking nearby when I heard you scream. They think you were attacked by a mountain lion. Icouldn't help but snort at that.

"What?"

"I think it's kinda ironic that Edward loved mountain lions, and Emmett said he looked like one when he hunted."

Embry growled. "Is he….is he dead?"

"Yes, sweetie. He's dead."

I felt like there was a weight off my shoulder. My eyes got heavy and right before exhaustion took over I heard Embry whisper, "Sleep my Bella, I love you."

**A/N Sooooooooo What did you think? Please Review. They make my day…..or night lol :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I loved the responses from the last chapter. =]**

**Embry's POV**

I was still sitting in the chair when the whole pack plus Angela, Emily, Charlie, and Billy came in. The nurse called for the Swan family and me and Charlie ran towards her. "She's in her room. Isabella is currently unconscious. She had a lot of internal bleeding that we fixed. She had three broken ribs, a cracked rib, a dislocated shoulder, and a cracked jaw. We have her stabilized but we're not sure when, and if she will wake up."

The nurse seemed truly sincere and sympathetic towards us. She looked behind us at the large group of people. Her eyes grew wide as she took in the really tall men, "Only two can visit at a time." She turned and started to lead me and Charlie to the room."

As soon as I walked into the room I ran to her and hugged her. I didn't realize I was crying. I stopped when Charlie put his hand on my shoulder. I saw he had tears in his eyes too. "Embry, you really love her don't you?" Great he would choose now to give me the talk.

"Yes sir, I love her."

"You made her happy. She was really attached to that Cullen boy and I was worried that it would break her when he left but it didn't even faze her because she met you. Thank you. You saved her from hurting herself."

Me and Charlie sat in a comfortable silence, me holding Bella's hand and him sitting in the chair in the corner of the room. That night he said he had to go and I said I wasn't going to leave her. Charlie left and Sam came in. The whole pack was still sitting in the waiting room.

I couldn't help but feel grateful for them being there. "Embry, you can't patrol while she's in here. It would be better for you and her if you were here for her."

"Thanks, Sam."

I feel asleep laying my head on Bella's stomach still holding her hand. The next day the pack took turns coming in to visit Bella. Sam brought me a pair of clothes to change into but I refused to leave her side. Charlie came in early that morning and late that night. He said something about having to work but I wasn't really paying attention. The nurse offered me the food that Bella would have eaten if she was awake, but I declined. I only moved from her side long enough to pee.

That night I couldn't sleep, and I was lost to my thoughts. I had killed two vampires yesterday. One of them was a Cullen. There wasn't a treaty anymore I guess, but judging by his red eyes he had broken it first. I almost lost Bella to him. What if he would have bitten her? I was still thinking about it when I heard Bell mumbling to herself. Thank every god out there my angel was waking up.

"Shit I'm dead, Fuck…This is gonna kill Embry."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her. She looked over to see who was holding her hand and when she saw me she said I never would have expected at this moment.

"You look horrible." She blushed and I laughed. She looked like she regretted saying it so I said something to try and lighten the mood.

"You too." We laughed at the idiocy of the situation.

"Embry- I couldn't hold back anymore. I leaned forward and kissed her.

"I thought I had lost you. Bella I love you so much."

"I love you too Embry. How long have I been out?"

"Two days."

She gasped

"You had three broke ribs, one cracked rib, a dislocated shoulder, a cracked jaw bone, and a lot of internal bleeding. I told them we were camping and I was hiking nearby when I heard you scream. They think you were attacked by a mountain lion. I couldn't help but snort at that.

"What?"

"I think it's kind of ironic that Edward loved mountain lions, and Emmett said he looked like one when he hunted."

I growled. "Is he….is he dead?"

"Yes, sweetie. He's dead."

She looked relaxed and then her eyes got heavy. I whispered to her, "Sleep my Bella, I love you."

I called the nurse in to let her know that she had woken up. While she was asleep I jumped through the shower in the room's bathroom. I was grateful for the clothes that Sam had left me. I changed and hurried back out to her. The nurse said she would have to stay another night to make sure she as okay but if the doctor said so, she could go home tomorrow.

She woke up long enough to inhale some food, drink about a gallon of water, and tell the nurse to, "Get this damn needle out of my arm." I laughed at her. My Bella was a feisty one.

I slept restlessly. I would be glad when me and Bell got to go home and she could sleep in my arms on my bed.

The nurse woke me p the next morning then Bella saying that chief Swan had signed the discharge papers but had to leave to go to work. I helped Bella get dressed in some clothes that Angela had left with me. She was feeling a little weak so I let her lean against me. I stopped by the Pharmacy to drop off her prescription of pain killers. They said it would take about an hour to fill so I decided to take her to the diner so she could eat and I couldn't deny that I was also hungry.

We pulled up and I helped her get out and go in. We both got Cokes. She got a veggie burger and fries while I got two cheeseburgers and some fries. We ate in silence just glad that the other was okay. I scarfed my food down and finished her fries for her. I paid for the food and left a tip. O would have to get a job soon because the money my mom had given me when she kicked me out was running low.

We stopped back by the pharmacy and picked up her pain medication before driving to my house. I helped her get out and come inside. She took her medicine and while she was resting a the couch I called and told chief that she was here with me and he said that, that was ok, just to make sure she wasn't in pain. I also called Billy and told him, so he could tell Jake, and Jake could tell the rest of the pack.

I laid down beside Bella on the couch. Since I was so tall and took up so much room she was laying on my chest. I held her in my arms and whispered to her how much I loved her. She held onto me as if her life depended on it and I felt her tears soak into my shirt. We laid there for a long time with me comforting her before she said she was thirsty. I sat up and let her lay back down on the couch so I could go get her a glass of water.

When I came back to the sitting room she was asleep. I sighed. She was really weak, but right now I was just glad she was okay. Her cell phone was ringing and I didn't want it to wake her so I picked it up and ran outside. I looked at the caller Id and it read Alice Cullen. Shit, they would probably know what was going on.

**Bella's POV**

I was feeling very drowsy and groggy. I was in and out of consiousness. I woke up long enough to inhale some food, drink about a gallon of water. I looked over at the nurse and told her, "Get this damn needle out of my arm." Embry laughed at me.

The nurse woke me and Embry up the next morning saying that Charlie had signed the discharge papers but had to leave to go to work. Embry helped me get dressed in some clothes that Angela had left with him. I was feeling a little weak sand I was glad when her let me against him. He stopped by the Pharmacy to drop off my prescription of pain killers. They said it would take about an hour to fill so Embry decided to take me to the diner so we could eat.

We pulled up and he helped me get out and go in. We both got Cokes. I got a veggie burger and fries and Embry got two cheeseburgers and some fries. We ate in silence just glad that the other was okay. He practically inhaled his food and finished my fries for. Damn that boy can eat. He paid for the food and left a tip.

We stopped back by the pharmacy and picked up her pain medication before driving to his house. He, yet again, helped me get out and go inside. My side was on fire so I took my medicine and laid down on the couch. I think I dozed off momentarily, because the next thing I knew I was on Embry's chest.

He held me in his arms and whispered to me how much I loved me. I grabbed on to him and held on tightly and started to cry. I didn't deserve him. He was too perfect. I loved him so much though. We laid there for a long time with him comforting me. My throat began to bother me and I told him I was thirsty. I fell asleep before he could bring me any.

I woke up when I heard Embry and the rest of the pack talking.

"They broke the treaty first, besides he was after Embry's imprint. The rest of the Cullen's are lucky that we don't track them down and kill them."

"Yes but, the female one that called Bella's phone said that Fucktard had left there coven after they left Forks. They had no idea that he was trying to hurt Bella."

"They didn't know. We get that. But should we grant there request and let them see her?"

"No! I don't want her around anymore leeches." I knew that was Embry.

Why the hell were they discussing me. What the fuck were they talking about the Cullen's?

They must have heard my heart beat speed up because Embry was by my side in mere seconds. "Bella baby, are you okay?"

My voice was raspy, " I'm feeling okay."

Quil walked in with a glass of cold water and handed it to me. He sat down in front of me. " Hey sis! You really scared us you know."

"Since when am I your sister?"

"Since…I don't know." He seemed lost at words so I laughed at him. "Sorry brother."

"Embry, what was that conversation outside about."

"Bella, The Cullen's want to come see you."

A million thoughts were running through my mind. Would they want to hurt me, would they want to kill me? I was panicking. Embry wrapped me in a hug. " I will never let them hurt you. Never."

I hugged him back. In that moment, I wasn't worried about anything because I knew that he would keep me safe.

The rest of the guys came in and gave me hugs saying that they were glad I was okay. I told them that I decide I wanted to see the Cullen's if they would allow it. Sam said no, but when I told him I needed to, to move on, he agreed. " I don't like it, but okay Bella."

The pack must really like me. I wonder if the thought of me as there little sister like Quil did. I sighed, I hate being weak. I was feeling exhausted again so I fell asleep on Embry while the guys continued to discuss the current predicament we were in.

**A/N Review, Review, Review! Just because yall love me :D  
Ha-ha, and if you don't love me, do it because Edward's got his sparkly ass kicked by Embry. XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I'm' sorry I haven't been updating, I've been busy. And my space bar key is being stupid .**

**Embry's POV**

**  
**I answered the phone and someone with an annoyingly high chipper voice said, "Bella oh my god I thought you were dead. Your future keeps going black and now so is Edwards."

"Ummmm Hi?"

"Oh hi is Bella there?"

"She's asleep."

"Who is this?"

"Uhmmm Embry?"

"Well Embry have you seen my brother Edward Cullen?"

"Well about him. He's sort of dead. The pack killed him for almost killing Bella, plus he had red eyes which mean the Cullen's broke the treaty and fed on a human. I suggest you stay far away from us."

"Well Edward wasn't a part of our coven we had no idea he was doing any of this. And Is Bella ok? What happened?"

She sounded as if she was really concerned so I decided to tell her about what happened. When I got done she was sobbing over the phone. "Can we see Bella?"

"Hell no, Stay away from her."

I hung up the phone and went inside to check on Bella. She was sleeping well so I ran outside and phased. I told Sam what just happened and he howled and called a pack meeting. When everyone got here we started discussing what was to be done.

"They broke the treaty first, besides he was after Embry's imprint. The rest of the Cullen's are lucky that we don't track them down and kill them."

"Yes but, the female one that called Bella's phone said that Fucktard had left there coven after they left Forks. They had no idea that he was trying to hurt Bella."

"They didn't know. We get that. But should we grant there request and let them see her?"

"No! I don't want her around anymore leeches."

I heard Bella's heart beat speed up and inside to check on her. "Bella baby, are you okay?"

Her voice was raspy, " I'm feeling okay."

Quil walked in with a glass of cold water and handed it to her. Quil was talking to her. " Hey sis! You really scared us you know."

"Since when am I your sister?"

"Since…I don't know." He seemed lost at words so Bella laughed at him. "Sorry brother." I loved that the pack thought of her as there sister. We were just one big happy family.

"Embry, what was that conversation outside about."

"Bella, The Cullen's want to come see you."

She looked like she was going to panic so I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a hug. " I will never let them hurt you. Never."

She hugged me back. I would never let anything else hurt her..

The rest of the guys came in and gave Bella hugs saying that they were glad she was okay. Then she said she wanted to see the Cullen's. . Sam said no, but when she told him she needed to, to move on, he agreed. "I don't like it, but okay Bella."

She sighed, then fell asleep on me. While she was sleeping we decided to call the leech back and tell her the plans

"Hello?"

"This is Embry. Yall can visit her. But we have some conditions. If you upset her we will attack you. If you try to hurt her we will hurt you. The treaty will have to be re- negotiated. We will see you when you get here."

"Ok."

After I hung up I picked Bella up and took her to the truck. I drove her to her house and carried her to her room. Charlie was at work. I lay down with her. She looked so peaceful. I must have fell asleep beside her. Bella was talking about me. She must have been sleep talking again. "Embry, I love you, don't leave me.

Then she said something about it being to green and the sparkly lion should die again.

I laughed at that. She turned over and I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

I fell asleep again and Charlie was waking me up. "Embry, it's getting late. Should I call your parents?"

"No I live by myself."

"Ok. Go back to sleep." (A/N Charlie really likes Embry, and besides Bella needs someone there for her and he's glad it's him and not Edward.)

I woke up the next morning and Charlie was gone again. Bella was in the kitchen cooking. "What the fuck are you doing Bella?"

"Cooking for you."

"You shouldn't be. Your hurt, sit down now."

She sat down and I finished cooking and we ate.

"The Cullen's will be here later on today."

**Bella's POV **

I woke up in my bed beside Embry.

He was asleep so I went down stairs to cook for him.

I didn't hear him come up behind me. "What the fuck are you doing Bella?"

"Cooking For you."

"Your hurt, sit down now."

I sat down and let him cook. We ate then he said "The Cullen's will be here later on today."

"Ok"

We got in my truck and went to the Cullen's house. The pack was already there. I was going to get out my truck and a pair of steel cold arms wrapped around me. "Bella I'm so sorry I didn't know! Please forgive me. I'm sorry I let Edward make me leave!"

I heard Embry growl. "It's ok Alice. I missed you too."

I started crying when Carlisle and Esme hugged me. Emmett picked me up in a bear hug. "I've missed you. You are my favorite human and I missed my little sister."

The pack behind us growled. I couldn't help but laugh.

Rose gave me a hug which really surprised me.

Then Jasper gave me a hug. "It's good to see you again Bella. I'm sorry Edward tried to hurt you. If he was alive right now I would rip him apart."

The Cullen's told me what they had been up to lately. Alice and Jasper had gone to Tokyo to shop and watch a fashion show. Carlisle and Esme had been in Oregon. Emmett and Rosalie went to Pennsylvania because Emmett wanted to visit the Hershey Chocolate factory.

My side was beginning to hurt so Embry made me take my medicine. I fell asleep on Embry's shoulder in the Cullen Living Room.

**Embry's POV**

We got in her truck and went to the Cullen's house. The short pixie leech ran and grabbed Bella.. "Bella I'm so sorry I didn't know! Please forgive me. I'm sorry I let Edward make me leave!"

I growled. She could hurt Bella. I would kick her tinker bell ass if she did. "It's ok Alice. I missed you too."

When she hugged two of the other ones she began to cry. Then the bigger leech picked her up in a bear hug. "I've missed you. You are my favorite human and I missed my little sister."

The pack behind us growled. I knew they loved her like a sister and they hated the fact that the vampire felt the same. She was laughing at us.

The blonde gave her a hug and she looked surprised.

Then Jasper the one she talked to before gave her a hug. "It's good to see you again Bella. I'm sorry Edward tried to hurt you. If he was alive right now I would rip him apart."

The Cullen's told us what they had been up to lately. Bella was drinking in everything they were saying. She was griping the side of her that had the broke ribs. I knew she must have been in pain so I made her tale her medicine. Soon after she fell asleep on my shoulder.

The pack was in the living room with us. They smelt funny but we had to get the treaty negotiated. "Look, the treaty stays the same. Edward is dead and can no longer hurt anyone. The rules are the same and must be followed. Now we need to know if yall are moving back?"

"No we have to leave in a week."

"Ok."

I picked Bella up and took her back to her house. I laid her down on her bed and went back down stairs to watch TV until she woke up.

**Review!!!!! **


	15. Chapter 15

**~3 weeks later~**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up and beside me was a note. It read;

Bella,

Sam called and I needed to go patrol. I'll be back later to pick you up for the bonfire tonight. I love you.

-Embry

I sighed. I was gonna miss him today. I got up and ate a bowl of cereal. Charlie went fishing with some people from the station so I decided to clean up the house.

I was thinking about Embry. For the last three weeks he had stayed with me to make sure I healed. He even went with me to visit the Cullen's before they left. I went back to school last week and he would drive me to school, visit me at school, and drive me home. Charlie let him stay with me. He could even sleep in my room, but only if the doors open. (A/N I had to make him a little responsible.)

He only left my side to patrol and work his shifts at the part time job he got. Things were going well. The pack was having a bon fire tonight, and then me and Embry were going back to his house.

I finished eating and washed, dried, and put up the dishes. I swept, mopped, dusted, vacuumed, and did laundry. When I finished I took a shower and got ready for Embry to pick me up. I was wearing a simple black dress and black flip flops. I did my make-up simple and pulled my hair up in a ponytail. I went downstairs and tuned on the TV and watched food network until Embry knocked on the door.

I turned the TV off and opened the door. I jumped into Embry's arm and kissed him. "I missed you!"

He grabbed my hand and led me to his truck. "I missed you too."

For some reason Embry seemed kind of anxious and tense. When he got in the truck her grabbed my hand again and I squeezed his reassuringly. "What's wrong Embry? You seem tense."

"Im fine Bella."

"Oh,ok."

We drove to Emily and Sam's house. The guys were in the living room playing the x-box. Leah, Kim, and Angela were sitting on the couch talking. I kissed Embry and went towards the kitchen where I assumed Emily was cooking.

Sure enough she was. She smiled when she saw me. "Hey Bella."

"Hi Emily do you need some help?"

"Thank god you offered. Just put the ice in the coolers."

"Ok."

"So how are you Embry?"

"We're doing good, but he seems tense about something."

She smiled warmly at me and gave me a hug. "I'm sure everything will be ok."

"Thanks Emily."

"No problem Bella."

We finished getting the stuff ready for the bonfire, then we all grabbed stuff to take down to the beach. Sam and Paul had already left to get the fire started and it was crackling away when we got there. The guys and Leah attacked the food while the rest of us nibbled on it. We sat around the fire roasting marsh mellows and eating smores. Then Quil turned on the boom box he had brought with him. We were all laughing at him when the song "You're a Jerk" by New Boyz came on and he broke out doing the dance.

When "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts came on Embry started singing it to me. (A/N If you haven't heard that song you should go listen to it.) I wasn't listening to anyone but him. He had such an amazing voice. Like rich honey. When the song was over he kissed me and everyone started clapping. He blushed and hung his head down, embarrassed. I put my finger under his chin and lifted it up until her was looking at me. "Thank you. That was beautiful." Before he could respond I kissed him and he smiled.

I went and sat beside Angela and Emily. I looked over at Embry and he was discussing something with Jake and Quil. Embry looked nervous again, Quil looked excited, and Jake was smiling. They all looked at me and I blushed. I wonder what they were talking about. Jake and Quil called Angel and Leah over. They were whispering again. What the hell? Then Jake and Quil left.

Embry came over and sat beside me. "What was that about?"

"Nothing Bella."

"Ok."

About an hour later we left. Embry drove me to his house. He grabbed my hand and took me inside.

**Embry's POV**

Bella was doing better. She wasn't in pain anymore and she went back to school last week. We were sleeping when Sam called me and told me I needed to go patrol with him. I wrote Bella a note and went downstairs where Charlie was getting ready to go fishing with some of his friends. Chief Swan had been really nice to me, he helped me get a part time job, and even let me spend the nights with Bella as long as we kept her door open. "Good Morning Embry."

"Good Morning Charlie how are you?"

"Great, fixing to go fishing with some guys from the station."

"Sounds fun."

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, Sam called. He needs some help fixing his truck." Charlie still didn't know about us being werewolves.

"Oh, ok."

Charlie left and so did I. I dropped my truck off at Sam's house and went inside. I ate breakfast with Sam and Emily then me and Sam went outside to patrol.

Sam: Are you ready for the bonfire tonight?

Embry: Yea.

We kept a conversation going on until we went back to Emily's for lunch.

I left to pick up Bella. When I knocked on the door she opened it and jumped into my arm and kissed me. "I missed you!"

I grabbed her hand and led her to my truck. "I missed you too."

She got in then I walked around and got in. I grabbed her hand and she squeezed mine. "What's wrong Embry? You seem tense."

"Im fine Bella."

"Oh,ok."

We drove to Emily and Sam's house. The guys were in the living room playing the x-box. Leah, Kim, and Angela were sitting on the couch talking. Bella kissed me and went towards the kitchen. I sat down with the guys. Usually I would have been joking around and playing with them, but I was too busy thinking about tonight.

Sam and Paul left to start the fire and we helped the girls take the food down to the beach. I was starving and ate at least 8 hotdogs and a bag of chips myself. All of us roasted marsh mellows and ate smores. Then Quil pulled out a boom box. We were all laughing at him when the song "You're a Jerk" by New Boyz came on and he broke out doing the dance.

When "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts came on I started singing it to Bella. I don't know why I did it. It just seemed right at the time. When the song was over I kissed her. I really do love her. Then everyone started clapping. I blushed and hung my head down, embarrassed. She put her finger under my chin and lifted it up until I was looking at her. "Thank you. That was beautiful." Before I could say anything she kissed me and I couldn't help but smile.

Bella went and sat beside Angela and Emily, so I called Quil and Jake over to me. I told them what I wanted to do and Jake smiled and Quil looked excited. We looked over at Bella and she blushed. I asked them to go get everything ready. I handed them the keys to my house and thanked them. They told Angela and Leah where they were going and left.

I went and sat beside Bella. "What was that about?"

"Nothing Bella."

"Ok."

About an hour later we left. I drove her to my house and grabbed her hand to take her inside.

**Review please! Can anyone guess what Embry's planning?**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Thanks toBlackRoseBella, and anyone else who had read and reviewed so far (:

On with the story, it get's lemony ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. None of the character, except the one I made up :]

**Embry's POV**

I opened the door and led her inside. I turned the light on and took her to our room where you could see the faint flickering of candle lights from under the door. I opened the door and she gasped. Inside the room there was rose petals and candles everywhere. She turned around and looked at me. I dropped to one knee and pulled out the little black box. "Isabella Swan will you marry me?"

She started crying and she sank down to the floor with me. "Yes. Embry I will." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. When she pulled back I put the ring on her finger. She sat there for a minute just admiring her ring, and then she looked at me with love and lust in her eyes. She dug her hands into my hair and kissed me with force I didn't think she possessed. So I did what any guy would have done and kissed her back with as much passion.

I stood up and picked her up with me. She was trying to take my shirt off so I decided to help her. I pulled my shirt off and she trailed her hands up and down my chest. I attacked her lips and slid my tongue into her mouth exploring around. She nibbled on my bottom lip causing me to moan. I pulled her dress off and she kicked her flip flops off. I kicked my shoes off and slid my jeans off. I was already hard thinking about being inside her. I un-did her bra and let it fall to the floor. I took her left nipple in my mouth and she moaned. I was massaging her right breast with my hands. I slid her panties down and rubbed her clit. She moaned my name. We laid down on the bed and she took my boxers off. I lay on top of her supporting my weight in my arms. "I love you." "I love you too," I slid into her and she started bucking her hips. I started at a steady rhythm but sped up. Soon I was slamming into her and she was about to climax. I didn't think I would last much longer. When she screamed my name I came inside her. That's when I started thinking 'shit I forgot to use a condom.'

We lay there holding each other. "Bella, would you like to move in with me?"

"I would love to. I hope Charlie takes it ok."

"He knew I was going to propose. I told him this morning. I'm not so sure how he's going to react to you moving in with me."

"He'll be ok about it sooner or later."

"Bella, are you on the pill?"

"Yea."

I sighed. "That's good."

I fell asleep holding her and slept the rest of the night peacefully.

I woke up before her and decided to cook her breakfast. I made waffles, sausage, bacon, eggs, grits, and toast. Bella walked in and snaked her arms around my waist. She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed me. "Well good morning to you too."

"Hmmm good morning."

We ate breakfast and got showered and dressed to go tell Charlie.

I droved her to her house and we went inside holding hands. "Dad, are you here?"

"Yea Bells, in the living room."

"Dad, me and Embry have something to tell you."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Dad, were engaged."

Charlie jumped up and shook my hand, and hugged Bella, "Congratulations!"

"Dad, there's more."

Charlie turned red "You're not pregnant are you?"

"No!"

"I'm moving in with Embry,"

"Bells, I don't like it but I'm going to support you because I don't want to loose you."

"Thanks dad for understanding."

He was rubbing the back of his neck." I love you Bells."

She hugged him "I love you too dad."

We went upstairs and started packing her clothes and stuff into boxes. Charlie came upstairs and helped us. She decided to come back after school the next day and finish up. She cooked dinner for me and Charlie. "Embry, promise me you'll be…..safe."

I turned at least 8 shades of red, then Bella walked in. "Yes sir."

"What are yall talking about?"

"Nothing sweetie."

"Well, dinners done."

We went to the kitchen and ate lasagna. When we got done I helped Bella do dishes, then we went to bed. I woke up and we both got ready for the day. I put the boxes we already had packed into the truck then drove Bella to school. "See you at lunch."

"Ok, love you." "Love you too."

I stopped by my house and dropped the boxes off then went to work. At my lunch break I visited Bella. Quil was already there talking with Angela. Of course they both congratulated us. Bella asked Angela to be the maid of honor. Since we were on the topic of the wedding I asked Quil to be the best man. I would let Jake and Sam be my other groomsmen. It would work well since Emily and Leah were the other bridesmaids. We would talk more about it later. We decided to announce our engagement tonight at Sam's house. We were all going be there because Emily's niece and nephew were moving to La Push. They were twins was having a birthday party. Claire and Connor would both be six. (A/N I wanted to include Claire in the story, besides she would make the perfect flower girl. I made Connor up, I needed a ring bearer. If you don't like it, tough.)

I left and went back to work. As soon as I got off I picked Bella up and we went to her house to pack some more of her stuff. She decided to stay with Charlie for the rest of this week and would officially move in with me this weekend. We packed her clothes minus what she would wear this week, and some of her personal belongings.

We left to go to Sam's. When we got there Bella handed the gifts she had bought for Claire and Connor. Emily screamed when she did. Ooppps she must have saw the ring. We announced the engagement since Emily ruined the surprise, then everyone congratulated us. Bella said she wanted Emily and Leah to be her other bride's maids so I asked Jake and Sam to be my groomsmen. Bella asked Emily if Claire could be the flower girl and Connor be the ring bearer, but before Emily could say anything, they both jumped in Bella's lap and said they would love to.

Most of the party Connor and Claire stayed with Bella. She was going to be a great mom one day. She was a natural with children, they just loved her. She caught me staring, "What is it Embry?"

"Just thinking about how good of a mom you would be one day."

We sang the kids Happy Birthday, ate cake, then let them open present. When it started getting late Emily made the kids go to bed. They were spending the week with her so there parents could celebrate there upcoming anniversary. Once they were tucked in and asleep Emily and Sam said they also had announcement. Emily stood up, "I'm pregnant."

Sam had a huge shit eating grin. Everyone was happy. Then Leah said something we weren't expecting. "You're shittin me right?"

"I'm pregnant too. I was going to tell everyone tonight."

Emily and Leah hugged. They were both two months along.

**  
Bella's POV**

.

I woke up to the smell of food. Embry had cooked breakfast for me He was so perfect. I remembered how much had happened since last night. I was engaged and about to move in with the man I loved. I walked in and wrapped my arms around his waist. I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed him. "Well good morning to you too."

"Hmmm good morning."

We ate breakfast and got showered and dressed to go tell Charlie.

We drove to the house. "Dad, are you here?"

"Yea Bells, in the living room."

"Dad, me and Embry have something to tell you."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Dad, were engaged."

Charlie jumped up and shook Embry's hand, and hugged me, "Congratulations!"

"Dad, there's more."

Charlie turned red "You're not pregnant are you?"

"No!"

"I'm moving in with Embry,"

"Bells, I don't like it but I'm going to support you because I don't want to loose you."

"Thanks dad for understanding."

He was rubbing the back of his neck." I love you Bells."

I knew it was hard for him to express his feelings so I hugged him "I love you too dad."

We went upstairs and started packing my clothes and stuff into boxes. Charlie came upstairs and helped us. I decided to come back after school the next day and finish up. Since they both had helped me I cooked dinner. When I walked into the living room to tell them it was done Embry was blushing really red and he looked at Charlie and said "Yes sir."

"What are yall talking about?"

"Nothing sweetie."

"Well, dinners done."

We went to the kitchen and ate lasagna. When we got done Embry helped me wash dishes and put them away. We went upstairs and went to sleep after biding Charlie Good night. The next morning I got ready for school and Embry for work. He dropped me off at school. "See you at lunch."

"Ok, love you." "Love you too."

I spent the morning going through my normal boring classes then Embry visited me at lunch. Quil was here too. He was talking with Angela. Apparently they both knew about the engagement because they both congratulated us. I asked Angela to be the maid of honor. Embry asked Quil to be the best man. I decided Emily and Leah would be the other bridesmaids. We would talk more about it later I guess. We decided to announce our engagement tonight at Sam's house. We were all going be there because Emily's niece and nephew were moving to La Push. They were twins was having a birthday party. Claire and Connor would both be six.

Embry picked me up from school when he got off work. I told Embry I wanted to stay with Charlie for the rest of this week so we packed everything except the stuff I would need this week.

We left to go to Sam's. When we got there I handed the gifts we had bought for Claire and Connor to Emily. Emily screamed. Ooppps she must have saw the ring. We announced the engagement since Emily ruined the surprise, then everyone congratulated us. I told Emily and Leah I wanted them to be my other bride's maids and Embry asked Jake and Sam to be the groomsmen. I asked Emily if Connor and Claire could be flower girl and ring bearer. But before she could answer they both jumped in my lap and said they would love to.

Most of the party Connor and Claire stayed with me. I loved kids. They were just amazing. Claire and Connor really liked me. I hope I'll be a good mom one day. I looked over and Embry was staring at me. "What is it Embry?"

"Just thinking about how good of a mom you would be one day."

We sang the kids Happy Birthday, ate cake, then let them open present. When it started getting late Emily made the kids go to bed. They were spending the week with her so there parents could celebrate there upcoming anniversary. Once they were tucked in and asleep Emily and Sam said they also had announcement. Emily stood up, "I'm pregnant."

Sam had a huge shit eating grin. Everyone was happy. Then Leah said something we weren't expecting. "You're shittin me right?"

"I'm pregnant too. I was going to tell everyone tonight."

Emily and Leah hugged. They were both two months along.

A/N So what did you think? Send me some reviews please!


	17. Chapter 17

My father was killed Thursday January 7. My stories will be put on hold until further notice. Thanks for reading, supporting, and reviewing so far, it really meant a lot.

I'm sorry I want be writing. Hopefully I will come back and finish it.

-Taylor


	18. Chapter 18

Ok, first I want to give everyone a huge cyber hug and thanks. Your condolences are very much appreciated and helped me more than I hope you'll ever have to know. Thanks yet again. I'm trying to bounce back, so if my writing is a little sucky along the way, I apologize. And please tell me if there's anything you don't like about them or thought sucked. I'm here to please, and the constructive criticism really helps. This chapter might be kinda short, but please review (=

On with the story I guess.

Also in this story, Collin and Brady are twins, there only 13

Bella's POV

I got up and got ready for school as usual, and Embry dropped me off and went to work. He had to patrol when he got off. So Quil, was going to drive me home and help me finish packing.

I sat threw my classes and doodled in my notebook. At lunch Embry stopped in to kiss me and say he loved me. I was looking forward to moving in with him. After school Quil took Angela home since she had to babysit and we were driving back to my house.

Quil is a trip. I was about pissing my pants I was laughing so hard. He was impersonating a gay guy. And he does it well. When we got there he helped me pack up all of the stuff except what I would need for the rest o the week. I asked him if he wanted to stay for dinner since he had helped me. He eagerly agreed. "Why would you even have to ask?"

I laughed, them boys love there food.

Quil helped me some in the kitchen. Of course he ended up cutting himself and spilling hot grease on his foot.

When the phone rang I was expecting it to be Charlie, but it was Embry.

Embry- Bell, I need to talk to Quil.

I handed the phone to Quil who took it with a somber look on his face. He answered and they talked for a minute then Quil said, "Ok, I'm on my way."

Quil looked at me, " It's Collin and Brady."

I knew those names. They were the only twins (other then Jacob's sisters) who live in La Push. They were only 13. "Did they, phase?"

"Yes, and they can't get them to phase back."

The twins lived with there foster parents, because there parent died in a car crash when they were too young to remember. "Can I go with you?"

"Bella, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Please, please, please Quil." I gave him the best puppy dog face I could.

He sighed loudly, "fine."

He ran outside and phased then barked. I left Charlie a note and then ran outside and climbed onto his back. Running with the wolves was much better then running with the vampires. It was exhilarating. We got to a place in the woods near a creek. I saw a couple of the guys talking in human form and a couple in wolf form. I knew they were all here except for Leah. She wasn't allowed to phase since the pregnancy. I hopped down off of Quil and I saw him cringe when the chocolate wolf looked at him and barked/growled.

Embry then started whining, he walked over and put his nose on my cheek. I petted him, "its ok, I'm fine, and don't be so hard on Quil, I used the puppy dog face."

Embry barked and so did the other wolves. That's when I noticed the two smaller wolfs in the corner cowering beside a tree. Jake was in human form so he explained that they got in an argument then phased, and now are scared shitless.

I walked towards them and Embry grabbed my shirt and pulled me back. He shook his head no. I ignored him and walked to the two wolves. I looked into there eyes. "Brady, Collin."

When I said there named they looked at me. "You need to phase back, I would like to talk to you both. You're not crazy, just try to be human." Embry came up behind me and was obviously telling them how to. They both shrank to human form and I turned around until they put on the shorts that Jake threw them. Both of them looked tired and there eyes were streaked red from tears. I don't know why but I felt compelled to hug them and take care of them. I pulled them in a hug and they hugged me back. Since we weren't far from Embry's house we walked there. I told Brady and Collin to go lay down and sleep.

Embry came inside. "Bella what were you thinking?"

"Embry, I don't know. It just felt right, I want to protect them."

"Well I have to go with Sam to the police in La Push. There foster parents reported them missing. Seth is going to stay here with you."

"Ok, I love you."

"Love you too."

Me and Seth hung out, while Brady and Collin slept. Embry showed up and said that the foster parents didn't want them anymore. I was shocked. "They said they didn't want to put up with two troublesome twins." I started to think about it, and smiled. "Embry, can we….?"

He knew what I meant. "Do you really want to?"

"Yes."

He smiled. We were going to adopt them.

**A/N you were probably expecting an Embry's POV here, but I'm only gonna do his point of view if it's something really really important. I was gonna end it here but I thought, What the hell, I can write more. Besides it would have been short.**

We told Sam what we wanted to do, and the pack knew. They all thought it was a great idea. Now we just needed to tell Collin and Brady. If they like it then we will go tomorrow and sign the papers, . They can have Embry's junk room, once we cleaned it out.

When Brady woke up he walked downstairs sleepily. He walked over and sat down beside me. He seemed to still be half asleep. When Collin came downstairs he sat on the other side of me. Embry was looking at us from the recliner smiling. "Collin, Brady. We have a question."

They both looked at me expectantly.

Embry looked at them. "Would you like us to adopt both of you?"

They both smiled and pulled me in a hug. "We would love you to." They said simultaneously

We rode to the place, and signed papers, and then went by there foster parents house and got what little stuff they had. We deposited it in the living room. Since it was getting late, we decided to order pizza and work on the moving in tomorrow. We ate pizza then talked it over and decided that Charlie should meet his two adopted grandsons. Collin and Brady would stay the night with Embry and me, and I would be moved in at the end of the week. I would have to transfer them into school at Fork's High. They were extremely smart and skipped 8th grade. They were in the 9th. They wanted to go to school with me.

We pulled up at Charlie's house and we all went in. Charlie immediately noticed the twins. "Hi, who are yall?"

.

"Dad, meet Collin, and Brady, my sons." I don't know why I said sons but it sounded right.

"sons?"

"Yes we adopted them."

Charlie was shocked at first then hugged them and welcomed them to his home. Soon Embry, Collin, and Brady left.

I kissed Embry, and hugged and kissed Collin and Brady on the cheek. They seemed a little sad that they were leaving me, but Embry had to teach them a bunch of stuff tonight about the wolves.

I did stay at Embry's, the next morning the kids were ready for school. Embry dropped us off and headed to work. I went into the office and told them the situation and before the bell even rang they had there classes ready. I showed them where they were, and told them I would see them at lunch. At lunch Quil and Embry wasn't there which was unusual since they didn't have to patrol. I introduced Collin and Brady to Angela. After school Embry picked us up and asked us how are day was, we told him it went well and then headed home.

We go there and went in and the house was clean. He and Quil had stayed home to get everything ready. He had the junk room cleaned out and the stuffed moved to the garage and Collin and Brady's room ready. He even had our room ready.

I kissed him, and Collin and Brady said eww. Yupp this felt like home already.

So, what do you think? Send me reviews please (:


	19. Chapter 19

A/n—Ok you can bitch about me not updating if you want, but I at least I haven't completely quit writing on it. Lol, send me ideas for it. I really am sorry, I've had terrible writer's block for this story. I'm worried it's going to show in my writing. Sorry if it's kinda crappy :[ Drama,drama,drama. Ohhh, and thanks to xTeAmXwOlFxPaCkX for getting back on this story (:

Bella's POV

Life was perfect. I've officially moved in with Embry, and Collin and Brady had there last names changed to Call. Everything is going so good. Emily wanted the whole pack to get together so we can discuss baby showers, wedding showers, and wedding plans.

We agreed it would be easier to wait until they found out the sex of their babies, then they could have the baby shower on the same day. After that the girls dragged me in the house and said we had to talk about the wedding. The guys were all outside playing football and grilling food.

Emily pulled out a huge plastic container full of wedding planning stuff. I stared at her with wide eyes. "What… I still have it over from when me and Sam got married." She blushed.

"Oh, thanks god. I have no idea how I would do this otherwise"

She smiles at me, "That's what sisters are for"

We spent about an hour flipping through the stuff. We had picked out the invitations, the cake, and the flowers.

"Ok, are you going to do the whole beach wedding? Or do you want more of a traditional wedding.?"

"I think we should do it in Embry's back yard. It's big enough, and it'll look gorgeous."

I told her what I wanted it to look like and she gasped, "It'll be gorgeous!"

I blush, "As long as it's me and Embry, I wouldn't care if we were married by a vampire elvis impersonator in a chapel in Vegas."

They all laughed. We were about to look at dresses when we heard a commotion outside.

We walked outside and Sam was in the face of a huge dark skinned guy. I could smell the scotch on his breath over here. Sam started to shake and I knew what was going to happen. Emily ran over and grabbed Sam's arm and started to whisper in his ear. He stopped shaking and took a deep breath. The whole pack looked like they were ready to explode though. Something about angering there alpha pissed them off.

The man signed his death warrant when he spoke "So that's the little slut you knocked up and had to marry."

Sam pushed Emily back far enough to keep her out of the way and he phased into a huge black wolf. He growled loudly filling the whole yard with the noise. The others started to shake. They phased. The yard was filled with the bodies of the wolves. Leah took everyone and ran them inside getting away from them before she phased and hurt the baby. I ran over and helped Emily up pulling her inside. "Emily…who is that?"

"His dad."

I looked back and I saw red. Then a blur of fur and they were all in the woods. Jared came running out. "Get him to the hospital!" He was shaking still and it looked like it took everything he had to get it out.

"Emily, go inside. Tell Leah to come help me. Stay here with Kim and the others and drank some coffee. Don't look over there."

Emily was pregnant and the look on her face said she didn't need to see. She ran inside and then Leah rushed out. "Come on, get him in one of the cars."

As soon as turned around we could smell the coppery salty scent that's blood. We rushed over to him and all I could see was red. He had huge claw marks running across his chest and under his throat. Sam was out to kill him. We picked him up and took him to the car and Lea ran inside to grab a towel I pressed it against the majority of the cut and it bled through. I felt for a pulse and could tell it was faint. "Leah. Drive fast."

Leah put the car and drive and we were gone. The police was following us but she didn't stop. The whole time I could feel the blood soaking through the towel and onto my clothes. I took a deep breath and I felt like I could taste the blood. I gagged and kept pressure on the wound. "Bella, I'm going to puke." We pulled up at the hospital and she leaned out the car and vomited. "Shit!" The police pulled up and as soon as they saw the man bleeding to death in my lap they called for a stretcher. Nurses rushed out and took the towel from me and the police helped him get on a stretcher. I looked back in the car and saw there was only a spot of blood on the leather seat. As soon as I looked down I saw I was covered in blood.

I ran over to Leah and patted her back, "It's ok… Wheres you're phone?"

She pointed back to the car. I grabbed it and called Kim to make sure that Emily was ok. She said she was drinking coffee and crying because Sam was hurting and she could feel it.

I put the phone in my pocket and helped Leah walk inside. The nurses and police stopped us and took us in the conference room. They asked what happened. Leah was bending over and gasping. The cop was talking and I flipped out, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The cops and nurses shut up and I helped Leah sit down "Get her a wet rag."

One of the nurses brought it back and put it her over her face. "Get Dr. Morphis" I knew he was the one that treated the wolves. The nurse ran out the room to get him and I talked ot the cops. "That was Sam's dad. He was attacked by a bear. We brought him here and the guys went after the bear."

I don't know why but lying came easily. "Leah's pregnant."

The police wrote down everything I said and walked out the room. The doctor came in and told them to get a stretcher. They made Leah get on it and they rolled her away. I followed after them and they told me to sit in the waiting room. I sat there and looked down at my clothes. I was still covered in blood. I sank down into a chair and sat there… "What the fuck am I spose to do?"

I sat there for 20 minutes then I got up and grabbed some coffee and paced. I looked up every time the doors opened. I sat back down and waited. To see what was going to happen.

Ok, I don't think it was too bad. What about you? Review please, I might be able to update more if you do(:


	20. Chapter 20

I needed to call and let the girls know that Leah was in the hospital and find out if the guys were ok. But something stopped me. Emily was hysterical, and if she found out it would do more harm. Maybe I should just tell Kim. I let out a huge sigh and pulled my legs underneath me. The rusty stench of blood was nauseating and suddenly I was extremely tired. I grabbed Leah's phone that felt like a ton in my pocket and dialed Sam's house number. Embry picked up. I felt so much better after hearing his deep soothing voice.

"Leah, hello? What's going on?"

Tears sprang into my eyes and I let out a small whimper.

"Bella! Baby, what's wrong, where are you?"

"Embry…I'm at the hospital still.. Leah…. I don't know what's happening."

"Hold on sweetheart. I'm on my way."

He hung up and I put the phone back in my pocket. I moved over to the couch in the waiting room and laid down. I closed my eyes saying I was only going to rest them for a minute. Minutes later I was picked up by Embry. He hugged me to his chest squeezing me tightly. Over his shoulder I saw Jared , Kim, Quil, and a scared looking Jake. Embry took a deep breath and when he smelled me he looked down. His eyes widen at the blood, "What the hell?"

I sniffle and just hug him again. "I love you."

"Bella, I love you too, now what is going on?"

"Sam's dad, and so much blood..Embry, there was so much damn blood. Then Leah got sick and the cop wouldn't shut up and then she started crying and hurting and they took her. No one's told me anything."

Embry sat me down with me. When I looked up Jake was walking over to the nurse's counter. I watched as he talked to her. Then he slammed his fist down on the counter knocking papers over. The woman squeaked and ran around the counter and into a door that said Employee's only. He stood there and tapped his fingers on the counters growling softly. The woman came back and told him something and his face dropped. I knew something was wrong. He came over and sat beside me and Embry and put his face in his hands.

"What's wrong?"

"Leah went into premature labor. They stopped it. They said it was the stress. Sam's father….isn't doing well. They still have him in surgery."

I move out of Embry's embrace and pull Jake into a hug and he let out a huge breath. "Bella, I have never been so damn scared, in my entire life."

"It's ok Jake. Leah's fine….the baby is fine. We're all fine."

He gives me a skeptical look then sighs. Jared and Kim walked over and Kim hugged me tightly. "We're gonna go back to Sam's. Emily and Sam need us right now."

"Ok. Kim?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Tell Emily I Love her….and Sam too"

"Ok Bella."

Kim and Jared left and soon after a doctor walked out and asked for the Uley family. We walked over and he gave us the look. "I'm sorry to say, that Mr. Uley didn't make it through surgery."

Embry and Jake looked away but I didn't. I stared him in the eyes. "Tell me everything."

I knew that Sam would want to know later. Maybe not anytime soon. But he would eventually.

The doctor went through the whole procedure. (Ok, so I'm probably way of, but ya here's me trying to sound super dr. smart!) "We started a blood transfusion and went straight to work on the lacerations on his chest. They were deep, and Mr Uley's left chamber in his heart had caved in. Most likely from the alcohol he had consumed and the shock of getting attacked by a bear. We tried to repair it but he had lost too much blood."

"Ok, when can we see Leah?" I had to know she was ok.

"She's asleep but two can visit, He glanced up at Embry and Jake then turned around, "Follow me."

Embry nudged me forward, "Go ahead."

Me and Jake walked down the hall and into a door that had a green paper beside the door. The paper had MORPHIS written on it. Keeping the wolves a secret was important. Leah was asleep. Jake ran over and grabbed her hand hugging her. He pulled back with tears in his eyes, "Don't you ever scare me like that again. I love you."

I didn't want to stay long. So I hugged her and whispered in her ear "I love you Leah, I'll be back."

I trudged back into the same damn waiting room and Embry was by my side in seconds. I leaned heavily on him. If he wasn't a wolf he wouldn't have heard me ask "Can we go home?"

"Yes, can I see Leah's phone?"

"In my pocket"

He reached into my pocket and pulled the small phone out. He called someone and asked them to come get us then he slid the phone back into my pocket.

He picked me up like I weighed no more then a bag of feathers, and he cradled me to him. I laid my head down and closed my eyes. I fell asleep listening to Embry's even heartbeat. I remember us getting into a car and Charlie talking and that's about it. Because at the moment I felt so relaxed sitting in Embry's lap.

I woke up with a jolt when Embry got out the car. I looked around disoriented about my surroundings when I noticed we were in the police cruiser in front of mine and Embry's house. Brady and Collin were standing on the porch watching us anxiously. "Bella, sweetheart. Let's go inside."

I stood up and walked to the house, about half-way there Brady and Collin engulfed me in a hug. "I love you momma" They said to me.

They helped me in the house with Embry waving bye to Charlie.

"Embry. I want to take a shower."

"Ok baby."

"Can you guys go cook some dinner for your mom?"

The twins nodded there heads somberly and headed into the kitchen sending me worried looks over there shoulder.

Embry carried me up the stairs and into the bathroom where he turned the hot water on full blast. The room steamed up really fast and he helped me undress, peeling the blood soaked clothes off of me. He stepped into the shower with me and washed me lovingly until I had no trace of ever being covered in blood on me. We stood there holding each other until the water ran cold.

We got out and wrapped towels around us running across the hall into the bedroom. I put on some comfortable pajamas and headed downstairs following Embry who was wearing basketball shorts. We walked into the kitchen where Brady and Collin were trying to follow a recipe for meatloaf. I laughed at how there faces scrunched up as they kept reading. "How about we just order Chinese food or something?"

There eyes lit up, "That sounds good momma"

Collin hugged me again and Brady kissed my cheek and they walked out into the living room. Embry pulled me to him smiling and leaned down to kiss me. "I'll go order it."

Despite everything that had happened I was happy sitting in the living room, cuddled up to Embry with Brady and Collin sitting at my feet. All of us eating Chinese food and watching tv.


End file.
